I can't fall in love with you
by HSManubisBmw4ever
Summary: what if you are dating someone and you are falling in love with someone else who is also dating someone? Would you break up with that person or stay with them and try not to fall in love with that person? a troypay/ryella story turning a Troyella story
1. moving

**hey everyone this is the first story that I'm writing here, this chapter is probably not so good. English grammar isn't always good so when I make spelling mistakes, I'm sorry about that but I'm a Dutch girl and not so good in English grammar.**

**--**

**Chapter 1**

**It is the first school day after the fall break. Sharpay and Ryan arrive at East High.**

**No one's POV:**

''Ry, hurry up! otherwise I can't see Troy before the first lesson starts.''

''Like I want to see you two kiss in front of my face.''

''Ohh, come on Ryan, it's not my fault that you can't kiss with your girlfriend, besides you are still dating her?''

''Yes Shar, how many times do I have to say that.''

''You two never see each other, how can you have a relationship like that?''

''Calling and messaging each other of course, Shar that you think that long distance relationships don't work, doesn't mean that it can't work. Like me and Gabriella, we are dating one year already, just as long as you and Troy.'' **(a/n: Ryan is dating Gabriella and Sharpay is dating Troy. Ryan met Gabriella during a holiday when Sharpay stayed home so she could see Troy everyday)**

''That is not true, you and Gabriella are dating for a year now and me and Troy are dating for a year and a month now, ohh look there he is''.

**TROY'S POV:**

Ohh man, where is Chad. He was supposed to be here now, because we should go to the gym early.

'Troy''! jelled Sharpay.

''Ohh hey babe''. I give her a kiss on her cheek.''Do you know where Chad is?'' She is so not going to like that question.

''I just got here and the first thing you ask is if I know where Chad is, no I haven't seen him. Couldn't you just pay attention to me just a few seconds?'' she said.

''Sorry babe, I was just looking for him, because he was supposed to be here right now.''

''Yes'' ! Ryan jelled. why is he jelling like that?

''Ryan, why did you jelled yes? I said.

''I just got a text message from my girlfriend, she said that she would come visit me soon.'' He said smiling.

''Okay'' I said, ignoring my girlfriend again, man she is going to be so mad about that.

''Troy, ugh, you can't even paying attention to me for a whole minute.'' Sharpay said.

''Sorry Shar, I just'' someone interrupted me.

''Hey dude, sorry that I'm late.'' Chad said.

''It's okay Chad.'' I said to Chad.

''Urgh'' Sharpay said and she walked away.

''Ohh, sorry man.'' Chad said.

''It's okay, she was already mad at me before you came, so it is my own fault, I should have paid more attention to her.''

''Alright, so are you ready to go to the gym?'' Chad said.

''yeah, let's go'' I said and I started to walk to the gym.

**GABRIELLA'S POV:**

First day at a new school, I hope that I make new friends. Well at least I've Ryan with me at the same school. He doesn't know that I moved to Albuquerque, so that is a suprise for him. I bumped into someone and I dropped my books.

''I'm sorry'' I said and I started to pick up my books.

''It's okay'' the stranger said and helped me to pick up my books. Wow he has got gorgeous blue eyes, and he is really cute. What the heck am I thinking? I already have a boyfriend.

''Dude are you coming?'' his friend said.

''Yeah, here are your books''. he said and he walked away with his friend.

I walked to my locker and I bumped again into someone. ''I'm sorry'' I said.

''It's okay, are you new here?'' the stranger said.

''Yes, I am new here.'' I said.

''Alright, my name is Taylor Mckessie, what is your name?'' She said.

''Nice name, my name is Gabriella Montez'' I said

''Nice to meet you, what is your first lesson? Taylor said.

''Uhm..'' I looked at my schedule. ''homeroom from Ms Darbus''

''then you have the same class as me, and we are really early, so we can chat more before the lesson starts, so tell me something about yourself'' she said.

**30 minutes later homeroom starts...**

I walked with Taylor to our homeroom, she is really nice, she told me that Ryan has the same homeroom as us too, he is going to be so suprised. She also told me that she likes Chad, I wonder who that is. The first thing I saw when I walked in the class was the guy with the gorgeous blue eyes, he is so hot. I really should stop thinking that, I don't even know him and I already have a boyfriend.

''Gabs, what are you doing here?'' ryan said.

--

**What will Ryan say when he finds out that she moved here? found that out in the next chapter.**

**this was my first chapter of this story, I know that it's not so good. Tell me if you want that I continue, because I'm not going to continue this story if no one likes it.**

**xoxo Angelique**


	2. boyfriend, girlfriend

**sorry for not uploading this chapter sooner, I'm really busy with school at the moment and I will be busy till 27 May. So I try to get a chapter out when I can. **

**Thanks to BopBabyBell for the review.**

**--**

**Chapter 2: boyfriend, girlfriend**

**five minutes earlier:**

**TROY'S POV:**

Me and Chad are walking to our homeroom. I don't know why but my head keeps thinking about that girl with her brown eyes and her long brown hair who bumped into me when I was heading to the gym. I acted a bit stupid when she bumped into me, I didn't see her before but I didn't asked what her name was, I wonder who she is. suddenly I saw a hand waving in from of my face.

''Uhh, yeah?'' I said and I looked at Chad.

''Where are you with your head today? Normally are you better in basketball then today, and you almost walked further then our homeroom.'' Chad said.

''Ohh, I wasn't paying any attention'' I said.

''Well, that was obvious'' He said.

we walked in our homeroom and we sat down in our seats, when Sharpay walked in our homeroom and came to us.

''Troy, don't you have something to say to me?'' She said.

''Uhm, ohh yeah, sorry that I didn't pay any attention to you this morning.'' I said.

''Apology accepted, but don't you dare to do that ever again.'' She said.

''I won't, I promise'' I said to her and I looked at the door.

''Alright, so how was your vacation Troy?'' Sharpay said.

At that moment the girl that bumped into me earlier today walked in our homeroom. What is she doing here? Is she the new girl where Ms Darbus was talking about before our vacation? Suddenly I realised that Shar said something to me, but I didn't hear what she said. ''Uhm, yeah okay'' I said to her.**(italics are the conversation from Ryan and Gabriella and the conversation from Sharpay and Troy regular)**

''Okay? The time that we spended together was just okay and not fabulous?'' She asked.

I was listening to _Ryan who said ''Gabs, what are you doing here_?''. So Ryan knows her, I wonder why I never seen her before. Wait a sec, I have to say something to Shar otherwise she thinks that I'm not listening, which is true but I don't want her to know that. ''Yeah, Shar you look good.'' I said.

''Ohh, well thanks Troy, but that was not where I was talking about I was asking if you thought that the time that we spend together was fabulous.'' She said

_''What don't you like seeing me?'' said the girl that bumped into me earlier today._

_''Of course, I like seeing you, I'm just suprised'' Ryan said to her. Ryan gave her a quick kiss on her lips._

Ryan is her boyfriend? Chill Troy, you have a girlfriend too what does it matter? Why didn't I liked to see them kiss?

''Troy, are you going to answer me or not?'' Sharpay said.

''Uhm, yeah, it was'' I said. I Have no idea where she was talking about.

''_My mom got transfered so we moved here'' said the girl that bumped into me earlier today._

''Troy, do you have any idea where I'm talking about?'' Sharpay said with a mad voice.

''Of course I like that'' I said and I looked at Ryan and that girl.

'' Urgh, Troy!!'' Sharpay jelled at me.

**NO ONE'S POV:**

Ms Darbus was standing in the homeroom for already two minutes but no one had noticed that she was there.

Bolton, Danforth, Miss and Mr Evans, Montez and Mckessie detention today at 3:00 p.m. And now sit down in your own seats. Ms Darbus said. and we all sat down in our seats.

**3.00 pm. Detention Ms Darbus style**

I'm going to pair you up in groups of two. Mckessie and Danforth, you two are going to paint that three over there. Miss Evans and Mr Evans you two are going to paint that door over there and Bolton and Montez you two are going to paint the balcony over there. Ms Darbus pointed where everything was.

**with Troy and Gabriella...**

''Hey, you are the girl that bumped into me this morning''.

''Ohh, yeah. Sorry about that''

''It's okay, my name is Troy Bolton''. He raised his haid towards hers.

''My name is Gabriella Montez'' They shaked hands.

''So Ryan is you boyfriend?''

''Yeah, he is. Why did you ask?''

''Because, I saw you two kissing''

''Alright, do you have a girlfriend?''

''Yes, I have. Sharpay is my girlfriend.''

''Okay, So we are going to see each other a lot then?''

''What do you mean?''

''Well, from tomorrow, I'm going to sit on Ryan's table and that is the same table as where you and Sharpay sit.''

''Okay, but Chad and I have very often Basketball practice during the break''.

''Basketball, cool''

''Yeah, I'm the captain from our team.''

''Alright, cool. I bet that Sharpay watches you every often''

''No, she is not interested in Basketball''

''Okay, well I'm going to watch you play Basketball if you think that is okay.''

''Sure, ohh and Gabriella?''

''Yeah?''

''Sorry, that I didn't introduced myself this morning''

''It's okay Troy''

''You are really nice Gabi, may I call you that?''

Gabriella giggels. ''Yeah, sure and you are really nice too Troy''

**with Sharpay and Ryan...**

''Ry, Troy isn't flirting with Gabriella, is he?''

''For the fifth time, no Shar''

''But they are smiling a lot''

''Well they just met and they like talking to each other, there is nothing wrong with that''

''Uhm, he is my boyfriend but he is having a lot of fun with another girl?'' Sharpay said with a glace to Ryan.

''Yeah, don't worry Shar. Gabriella has a boyfriend too, so you have nothing to worry about.''

**with Chad and Taylor..**

''Uhm, Tay I want to tell you something''

''Yeah, what is it?''

''I..I... I...''

'

''Chad, just say it, It can't be that bad''.

''No, it isn't, I just wanted to say that I.. I..

--

**What is Chad going to say to Taylor? find that out in the next chapter.**

**please Review, I want to know what you think of this story.**

**xoxo Angelique**


	3. piggy back ride

**this is the third chapter, sorry that it's out so late I was really busy with studying for my finals.**

**thanks to PreciousPearl for the review.**

* * *

**chapter 3: piggy back ride**

_''Uhm, Tay I want to tell you something''_

_''Yeah, what is it?''_

_''I..I... I...''_

_''Chad, just say it, It can't be that bad''._

_''No, it isn't, I just wanted to say that I.. I.._

''Chad, just say it''

''Alright, I like you a lot.''

''Really?''

''Yes'' Chad blushes.

''I like you too'' Taylor blushes.

''Uhm, do you like to go out with me this Saturday?''

''Yeah, I would love too''.

**after detention:**

**GABRIELLA'S POV:**

first day at my new school and I already had detention. Not a good first impression. But there was one good thing about it, I met Troy. I had seen him this morning already, but I didn't talked to him at that moment, because he had to go somewhere with his best friend. His best friend is Chad, the person where Taylor was talking about. Taylor is so happy right now, because Chad asked her out during detention. O no, I just missed the bus, now I have to walk home.

''Gabriella!!'' I heard a familiar voice calling my name.

I turned around to see Troy running towards me. I smiled at him. ''Hey Troy'' I said.

''Hey Gabi, what are you doing here?'' He said.

''I was going to walk home, because I missed the bus.'' I said.

''Isn't Ryan going to walk you home?'' He asked with a confused look on his face.

''No, he is going home with his sister''. I said.

''Alright, is it okay if I walk with you to your home?'' He said.

''Yeah sure, but it's pretty far from here''. I said and I started walking.

''Okay, I live pretty far from the school too. He said and stared walking with me.

''Why don't you walk with your girlfriend to her home?'' I said.

''Well, she is mad at me at the moment, because I didn't pay enough attention to her.'' He said.

''Okay, I hope you two work this out really soon''. I said.

''Don't worry about that Gabi, when Shar comes home she will go sitting next to her phone waiting for a call from me and when I don't can her fast enough she'll call me to ask for an apology and then is everything okay again, that's the way that it always goes''. He said.

''Alright, do you two fight that often?'' I said.

''No, not that often, but when we have a fight, it's a fight like this.'' He said.

''Okay, It was a bad idea to wear my heels today, my feet are hurting.'' I said.

''And what can I do about that'' He said.

''Uhm, well... you can give me a piggy back ride''. I made a puppy dogs eyes face and I looked at Troy.

''Montez was that a serious question?'' He said and then he looked at me. ''Gabi please don't make those eyes, they are to cute''

''Uhm, yeah it was'' I jumped at his back. ''Now I tell you how you have to walk to my house''.

''You are lighter then I thought that you would be'' he said said and he started walking with my on his back.

''Hey Bolton, are you calling me fat'' I said jokingly.

''No, I thought that you would be as heavy as Sharpay, but you are lighter then her'' He started running.

I laughed. ''Troy not so fast'' there was a park across the road. ''Troy, do you want to get some ice cream with me?'' I asked him.

''Yeah, sure'' he runned across the road with me laughing on his back and he putted me down when we were in the park.

''I want some chocolate ice cream, please'' I said to the man behind the counter.

''Me too'' Troy said.

we walked to the swings and we sat down there and we eat our ice cream. after we eat our ice cream me walked to my house.

''Thanks for walking with me Troy'' I said.

''No problem, where do you live?'' He said.

''In that house over there'' I said and I pointed to my house.

''You are kidding me right?'' He said with a surprised look on his face.

''No, why do you think that?'' I said.

''Because, that means that you are my new neighbor.'' He said.

''Really, that's cool''. I said. OMG Troy Bolton is my new neighbor that's so awesome. whoa calm down Gabriella it is not that you like him or do I like him? I already have a boyfriend so I can't like him. suddenly some hand waved in front of my face.

''Hey Gabi, where are you with your mind?'' He said.

''Ohh sorry, well I guess I should go inside, thanks for walking with me Troy.'' I said.

''No problem, I see ya tomorrow at school, bye Gabriella'' He said.

''Yeah, I see you there'' I looked in his eyes and I felt my heart skip a beat, no I can't love him, I just can't fall in love with him. ''Bye Troy'' I walked inside my house and Troy walked inside his house.

* * *

**end of this chapter, I really loved writing this chapter, review everyone, I really want to know what you think of this story.**

**xoxo Angelique**


	4. Shar is mad

**thanks to PreciousPearl for the review**

**I made a trailer for this story and I posted it on youtube, the link is in my profile, I'm not good at posting links here, but still you can watch it if you want. I hope that it made sense what I just said.**

**also thanks to everyone from youtube who is reading this story and commented on the trailer, well lets continue with this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Shar is mad**

**TROY'S POV:**

I walked in my house and I walked to my room. Gabriella is a really sweet and nice friend. I'm so glad that I met her. She has got gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, but I can't explain what happened to me when I looked into her eyes before I walked into my house, it was like my heart skipped a beat. But that can't be happening I'm dating Shar for a year and a month now. I can't fall in love with Gabriella. Troy your not falling in love with her, you are in love with Sharpay or at least I think that I'm in love with Sharpay. This is ridiculous I'm dating Shar so I'm in love with her, or not? someone knocked on my door.

''Come in'' I said.

''Hey son, your girlfriend called just before you came home'' My dad said.

''Okay, thanks for telling me'' I said.

''Who was that girl where you were talking to outside?'' He asked.

''That was Gabriella Montez, my new friend. She our neighbor.'' I said.

''Okay, I go downstairs now, don't forget to call Sharpay back'' He said and he left.

She will call back herself, she isn't patient enough to wait till I call her back. I walked to my window and I looked at the house from our neighbors. It is Gabi's house. I wonder if that room with the balcony is Gabi's room. Suddenly the lights went on in the room with the balcony. I saw someone walking around in the room but I couldn't reconise if it was Gabi or not. Then suddenly the balcony doors opened at the person walked outside the doors. It was Gabriella, she waved at me. I waved back, so that is her room well she has got a nice room I think, at least she has an balcony.

''Son, dinner'' My dad called from downstairs. I walked downstairs.

**next day at school, GABRIELLA'S POV:**

I was standing at my locker when Ryan walked to me.

''Hey Gabs, how are today?'' He asked and he gave me a quick peck on my lips.

''Good, you?'' I said.

''I'm good too, listen Gabriella if I where you I would stay away from Shar for a while.'' He said.

''Uhm, okay. May I ask why?'' I asked with a confused look on my face.

''Because she got into a fight with Troy'' He said.

''Alright, well I got to go somewhere, I see you later, bye.'' I said and I walked away.

That weird Troy said yesterday that they didn't fight long but Ryan just told me that they are still fighting, where is his locker? I walked five more minutes before I founded Troy standing at his locker with his best friend Chad. I walked towards him.

''Hey Gabi, this is Chad, Chad this is Gabriella.'' He said.

''Hey Gabriella, nice to meet you.'' Chad said and we shaked hands.

''Nice to meet you too'' I said. ''So Troy I heard that you are still fighting with Shar?''

''Dude, is that stupid fight still not over yet?'' Chad said.

''Nope it isn't over yet, I didn't call her back yesterday, ohh there she is, I go now, see you two later, bye. He runned away and Chad laughed about it.

''TROY DAVID ALEXANDER BOLTON!!'' Sharpay yelled. COME BACK HERE!!'' She is really mad, that's why Ryan told me to stay away from her.

''Ohh no the full name, if I where Troy I would hide the whole day for her. Chad said.

''Chad Danforth, I heard that. Where is Troy?'' Sharpay said.

''I don't know Shar, but we really got to leave, right Gabriella?'' He said and he looked at me with a look that I had to say yes.

''Yeah, we have to go, bye Sharpay'' I said and me and Chad walked away.'' Where was that for?'' I asked him.

''Believe me, you don't want to be around Sharpay, when she's mad. Even Ryan stays away from her when that happens.'' He said.

''Alright, I should go and find Taylor, see ya later Chad'' I said.

''Alright, bye Gabster.'' He said and I walked to the library.

After five minutes I was at the library. I looked around if I could find Taylor anywhere, when I saw her sitting on the same table as where we sat yesterday. I walked up to her. ''Hey Tay''. I said.

''Hey Gabriella, you are late today.'' She said.

''Yeah, I know. Come on, let's go to class.'' I said.

''Alright.'' She said. We walked to our first lesson that we had today and that was math.

**lunch break...**

I walked to the cafeteria with Troy, Taylor and Chad. At the end of the hallway we saw Sharpay standing who was looking for Troy but Troy didn't notice she was standing there.

''Dude, hide yourself, your girlfiend is over there''. Chad said and he pointed at Shar.

''O no'' he grabbed my hand and he started running in some way, but not in the derection where Shar was.

''Troy where are we going'' I asked him, while is was running with him because I had no choice, but I like holding his hands, wait Gabriella, how many times do you have to say this to yourself, you can not fall in love with Troy Bolton.

''You'll see'' He said.

* * *

**where is Troy going to take Gabriella? please review or comment me on my yt-channel to tell me what you think of this story.**

**xoxo Angelique**


	5. secret place

**sorry that this chapter is so late. I promised someone that I would have this chapter out yesterday or the day before but I wasn't done writing yet. I'm sorry that I broke that promise. I dedicated this chapter to you ZV1994.**

**thanks to vona1212 and Preciouspearl for the review and to everyone from youtube who read my story so far.**

* * *

**chapter 5: secret place**

**GABRIELLA'S POV:**

_I walked to the cafeteria with Troy, Taylor and Chad. At the end of the hallway we saw Sharpay standing who was looking for Troy but Troy didn't notice she was standing there._

_''Dude, hide yourself, your girlfriend is over there''. Chad said and he pointed at Shar._

_''O no'' he grabbed my hand and he started running in some way, but not in the direction where Shar was._

_''Troy where are we going'' I asked him, while is was running with him because I had no choice, but I like holding his hands, wait Gabriella, how many times do you have to say this to yourself, you can not fall in love with Troy Bolton._

_''You'll see'' He said._

We were running a while till we came by a beautiful place full of flowers.** (a/n: it's the place where Troy takes Gabriella to in HSM)** ''Wow, this place is beautiful Troy.''

''Yeah, I know. Can you please don't tell Sharpay about this place?''

''She doesn't know about this place?'' I asked with a confused look on my face.

''No, she doesn't know and I really want to keep it that way. This place is my secret hiding place, only me, Chad, Zeke, Jason and now you know about this place.''

''Alright, then I won't tell it to Sharpay and maybe it's better that I won't tell it to Ryan too.''

''Yeah, This place is a secret between me, Chad, Zeke, Jason and you.''

''Who are Zeke and Jason?''

''They are buddies from my basketball team. They don't come up here so often but they know about this place. I'm surprised that you ask about them, Sharpay doesn't know who they are and isn't even interested in knowing who they are.''

''She is not interested in who your friends are?''

''No, she is not interested in a lot of things, she only knows my best friend Chad and she never comes watching any basketball games.''

''She is your girlfriend and she is not interested in your friends and she never comes watching your basketball games?'' I asked with a confused look on my face. Why is his girlfriend not interested in thing that he does?

''No, she is way to busy with the musicals where she plays in with her brother.''

''Alright''

suddenly I heard someone coming to us. I turned around to see it was Chad and Taylor.

''Hey Man, hey Gabster'' Chad said.

''Hey Corbin, hey Tay'' I said.

''Hey Man, you decided to show Taylor our secret place, cool.'' Troy said.

''Yeah, and you showed Gabriella. Troy you really need to talk to Shar I mean you guys can't keep fighting forever. She is your girlfriend.'' Chad said.

''I know, alright I go talk to her but you come with me.'' Troy said.

''What, but...'' Chad said.

''Come on let's go, see you girls later.'' Troy said.

''Alright, and Troy thanks for showing me this place.'' I said.

''Your welcome.'' Troy said and he walked away with Chad who didn't seem so happy that he had to come with Troy.

''So, you like Troy?'' Taylor said.

''I...I..don't like him. I said. Or do I like him? Troy is so cute and... stop it Gabriella Anne Montez, you don't like Troy, well I like him as a really good friend but I don't like him as more then friends, or do I like him? Yesterday skipped my heart a beat when you looked into his eyes. I can't like him, I can't like him, I can't like him.

''Yes, you do more then in a friendly way. Your falling in love with him, don't deny it because I'm sure about that.''

''Okay, maybe I like him and maybe I'm starting to fall in love with him. But I'm dating Ryan and Troy is dating Sharpay.''

''So, your not going to tell me that you are going to deny your feelings for him and stay with Ryan.''

''That exactly what I'm going to do, and you can't chance my mind about that.''

''Okay, but one question, do you love Ryan?''

''Uhm'' Do I love him? I don't know, I think that I love him.

''just answer the question Gabriella''

''I think that I love him, I go to the cafeteria. I see you later Taylor. bye.'' I said and I walked away.

**two days later... NO ONE'S POV:**

Troy and Sharpay are not fighting anymore. with Chad and Taylor...

''Hey Taylor''

''Hey Chad''

''So, Chad did you find out if Troy is falling in love with Gabriella?''

''No, not yet. What are we going to do if he is falling in love with her?''

''I don't know yet, but I'm sure that we have to do something.''

''Yeah, we can't let them ignore their feeling for each other, because I'm sure that they would regret it someday''.

* * *

**alright this was chapter 5, sorry again that it's so late. Anyway review or comment on my yt-channel to tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**xoxo Angelique**


	6. feelings

**sorry that this chapter is out so late, I had to study for an exam what I had to make again. I try to have the next chapter out sooner.**

**thanks to PreciousPearl for the review and to everyone else who is reading this story. **

**ps. from now on is everything that is in italics what they are thinking.**

* * *

**chapter 6: feelings**

one day later it's Friday right now and Troy is at his secret place.

**TROY'S POV:**

_I sat on a bench at my secret place. I was thinking about Gabriella. She is a really sweet girl. I don't know why but I can't stop thinking about her. She makes me feel so confused. I always thought that what I feel for Shar is that I love her. But now I'm not sure about that. Every time when I'm around Gabi and when I look at her I feel sparks or my heart skips a beat when I look into her chocolate brown eyes. Now I think about that, I can't remember that I felt that strong feelings for Sharpay. O no, I'm falling in love with Gabriella Montez._

''Hey dude'' I turned around to see that it was Chad who was coming to me.

''Hey Chad, what are you doing here?''

''Looking for you, to tell you that your girlfriend is looking for you everywhere''.

''Alright, thanks for telling me, I'll go and find her right now. I see you later Chad.''

I walked though the hallway to the cafeteria. I looked around if I saw Sharpay but I couldn't find her. Suddenly I heard someone saying my name.

''Hey Troy''

I looked around to see that it was Gabriella and my heart skipped a beat. ''Hey Gabi, have you seen Shar?''

''Nope, I haven't seen her, why are you looking for her?''

''Yes, I am looking for her because Chad said that she was looking for me.''

''Okay, uhm maybe she is with Ryan.''

''Alright, thanks Gabi.''

''No problem.''

''ohh, do you know where is Ryan then?''

''Yeah, he is at the theater.''

''Alright, thanks again Gabriella, I see you later, bye.''

''Bye''.

I walked to the theater to find Ryan there and Sharpay was there too.

''hey Troy, I was looking for you everywhere but I couldn't find you.'' Sharpay said.

''I know Chad told me. Why was you looking for me Shar?''

''I was wondering if you wanted to come over tomorrow to my house, we could watch a movie if you want.'' She said with a flirty voice.

''Of course I want to come over to your house, I'll be there around 8 o'clock alright?''

''Alright Troy, then I see you tomorrow, bye''.

''Bye Shar'' I gave her a kiss on her cheek and I walked away.

_How come that when I see my girlfriend Sharpay I don't feel any sparks or that my hearts skips a beat and when I see Gabriella my heart skips a beat or I feel sparks? I have the feeling that everytime when I see Gabriella my feelings for her are getting stronger. I really need to ignore my feelings for Gabriella. I can't love her I'm dating Shar and she is dating Ryan. I just can't fall in love with Gabi._

**GABRIELLA'S POV:**

_I was sitting with Taylor on a table in the cafeteria when I was thinking about Troy. I just saw him and he was looking for his girlfriend. Just like everytime that I saw him my heart skipped a beat again. I really want to ignore my feelings for him but it is just so hard. My feelings for him are stronger then my feelings for Ryan. I can't even remember if my feelings for Ryan where as strong as I have them now for Troy. But I have to ignore my feelings for Troy and stay with Ryan._

''Gabriella... Gabriella...'' Someone waved her hand in front of my face.

''Uhm... yeah'' I asked.

''Where where you with your head? I looked like you where on an other planet or somewhere else. At least you weren't listening to what I was telling you.'' Taylor said.

''Sorry, Tay. I was thinking about something. Where was you talking about?''

''It's not important. Was you thinking about something or someone?'' She asked with a curious look on her face.

''Does it matter if I was thinking about something or someone?''

''Yeah, well if you was thinking about Troy Bolton''.

''Taylor how many times do I have to say this to you again, I'm dating Ryan and he is dating Sharpay.''

''So?''

''I can't love him, and I don't care how many times you are going to say to me that it's stupid to ignore my feelings instead of following them, it's the best for all four of us if I ignore them.''

''But Gabs...''

''Tay it's my decision and you can't make me change it, I'll go to class''

''But our lesson doesn't start within fifteen minutes.''

''I know Taylor, but I'm going early, bye Taylor.''

''Bye Gabs''

_Ugh, I know that Taylor is right, but I just can't follow my feelings, because when I do that I would hurt Ryan and besides that Troy hasn't got any feelings for me, he loves Sharpay._ I walked into our homeroom to find Troy there.

''Hey Gabi, you are early''

''Yeah, you too''

''I know, why are you so early here Gabi?''

''No reason really, I just felt like going early.''

''Same for me''

**TROY'S POV:**

I looked into Gabriella's eyes and she looked into mine. I felt my heart beat fast when I looked into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. We stood there for like a few seconds looking into each others eyes and then I leaned in and I kissed her. She didn't pulled back but she kissed me back. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I kissed her with a lot of passion and the love that I feel for her.

suddenly there came someone near the classroom and the door opened.

* * *

**end of this chapter, I'll upload the next chapter soon I promise. There is just one thing that I want that you do. click on that submit review button and write down what you think of this story. It won't take that long. I really appreciate it when you do that or leave a comment on my yt-channel. I just would love to hear what you think of this story.**

**xoxo Angelique**


	7. sick inside

**I got 3 reviews on the last chapter. Thanks everyone of the reviews. I'm not going to mention who reviewed the last chapter, because some of them are Anonymous reviews.**

* * *

**chapter : Sick inside**

**TROY'S POV:**

suddenly there came someone near the classroom and the door opened.

_I pulled back and me and Gabriella looked at the door. The person who opened the door was Ryan. He didn't look into the classroom but he was talking to someone outside the classroom._

''Yeah, she is probably still there... alright I see you later, bye. Hey Gabs, hey Troy''. Ryan said when he walked in the classroom.

''Hey Ryan'' I said and I was nervous, what if he saw that Gabriella and I kissed? Ohh man we are in trouble.

''Hey Ry'' Gabriella said and she looked at me.

''Do you know where I'm so glad about?'' Ryan said while he was smiling.

''No Ry, why? Gabriella asked. She sounded a bit nervous.

''Well, I'm glad that you two are such a good friends. I mean you are my girlfriend and Troy you are Sharpay's boyfriend, and you two are going to see each other a lot from now on, even when we are not in school. I'm just glad that you guys can get so good along with each other.''

_I looked at Gabriella and she looked at me. I saw in her eyes that she was feeling guilty about the kiss. I felt the same way as her, kissing her was really stupid._

''I have got an idea, why aren't we going to eat dinner tomorrow with the four of us? You know like a double date that would be fun.''

''Uhm'' I said and at that moment Sharpay walked in the classroom.

''Hey Troy, Ry and Gabriella''

''Ohh, hey Shar I was just wondering if it would be a good idea if the four of us would go out for dinner tomorrow, you know like a double date.''

''But Troy and I already have plans for tomorrow, but I think that is a good idea, you don't mind if the plans change, right Troy?''.

''Uhm, no'' I said.

''Alright, tomorrow at 6 o'clock?''

''Alright, Gabriella do you think that's okay too?'' Ryan said.

''Uhm, yeah'' Gabriella said.

''Alright, I'll pick you up at half 6 at your house.''

''Okay''.

''Troy, how late are you going to pick me up?''

''Same time as Ryan picks Gabriella up, so half 6.'' I said and I saw miss Darbus walking in the classroom. ''We better get to our own seats before we get detention again.''

''Yeah, your right'' Gabriella said and we all walked to our seats.

**that night... GABRIELLA'S POV:**

_I was walking through my bedroom and I couldn't stop think about the kiss. We where so lucky that Ryan didn't see that or did he pretend that he didn't see it? I walked to my desk and I turned the radio on._

**I'm just a girl who**

**Kissed a boy who**

**Is in love with someone else**

**I didn't mean to**

**Feel the way I do**

**It just happened by itself**

**And now I'm sick inside**

**Yeah, it makes me wanna cry**

**I'm so sorry about last night**

**Yeah, It happened so fast**

**I wanted it to last**

**In the moment it felt so right**

**But now I'm sick inside**

_Ohh great the song explain perfectly how I feel about the kiss. I walked to my bed and lay down._

**He stopped by my house**

**We were hanging out**

**He was wondering were you are**

**We went walking**

**We were just talking**

**Then he kissed me by his car**

**And now I'm sick inside**

**Yeah, it makes me wanna cry**

**I'm so sorry about last night**

**Yeah, It happened so fast**

**I wanted it to last**

**In the moment it felt so right**

**But now I'm sick inside**

_I started singing the song that was playing on the radio. _

**Now I'm stuck with this feeling in the pit of my soul**

**Guess I should of had a little self control**

**I knew that it was wrong, I admit it**

**I wish there was a way that I could make it alright**

**I really wanna tell you that I put up a fight**

**But that would be a lie**

**And now I'm sick inside**

**Yeah, it makes me wanna cry**

**I'm so sorry about last night**

**Yeah, It happened so fast**

**I wanted it to last**

**In the moment it felt so right**

**But now I'm sick inside**

**Now I'm sick inside**

**Yeah, It makes me wanna cry**

**In the moment it felt so right**

**I'm just a girl who**

**Kissed a boy who**

**Is in love with you**

_I walked to my desk and turned the radio of. I wish I could turn back time and pulled back instead of kissing him back. But at that moment I wasn't thinking, I really liked that he kissed me. It's going to be hard to ignore my feelings for Troy. I love him I really do, but this isn't right. I cheated on Ryan when he kissed me and I'm not going to cheat on him again, but that I really love Ryan, I don't think that I do. I'm in love with Troy David Alexander Bolton but I can't be in love with him._

**the next day, 6 o'clock at the restaurant...**

_I walked to the table with Ryan and I saw that Sharpay and Troy where already there. Troy was smiling at Sharpay. I can't believe my eyes, he is so happy. I don't get it I'm feeling miserable inside because I kissed him and and he is just having fun with his girlfriend like nothing happened between us._

''Hey Gabriella, hey Ry'' Sharpay said and she smiled.

''Hey Sharpay, hey Troy.'' I said _and I saw Troy looking at me. He was wearing a light blue shirt and dark blue jeans. He looks hot. I got to stop thinking this like the that._

''So Gabriella, do you like it here in Albuquerque?'' Sharpay asked.

''Yes, I really like it here, I like it better then the place where I lived before.'' I said.

''Alright, I have to go to the ladies room, I'll be back soon.'' Sharpay said and left.

Suddenly Ryans phone went off. ''I have to anwser this one, it's important, I'll be back in a sec.'' He walked away.

''Uhm... Gabriella?''

''Yeah?''

''I'm sorry about what happened yesterday, it was my fault, I'm sorry.''

''It wasn't only your fault, it was my fault too''

''Let's just forget about what happened, okay?''

''It's going to be hard to forget that it happened, it did happen and I don't think that I'm going to forget it.''

''Gabriella, I'm not going to forget about it either, but it's better if we try to.''

''Yeah, it is''.

''Gabriella, I have been thinking''.

''About what?''

''Maybe it's better if we avoid each other as much as possible''

* * *

**what is Gabriella going to say to that? find out in the next chapter.**

**song: Sick inside by Hope Partlow. I just felt like using this song in this chapter because it explains how Gabriella feels perfectly.**

**I loved the reviews that I got on the last chapter, and I would love it if I get reviews on this chapter too or comment on my yt-channel.**

**xoxo Angelique**


	8. don't steal him

**Sorry that this chapter is so late again. We got a new computer so it took a while before I could work on it. **

**I told you guys that I had my finals, right? Well I also told you that I had to make one over, which I did. (If I didn't told that before then you know it now). Well I failed my final exams so I have to do the whole school year over. **

**I haven't got any reviews yet on the last chapter but I have two comments on the trailer. thanks for the comments and thanks to everyone who read this story so far.**

**This chapter is for a really good friend of mine, who is really supportive for me with this story. Congrats with your diploma. **

* * *

**chapter 8: don't steal him**

**GABRIELLA'S POV:**

''Yeah I think that's better too.'' I said. _Maybe if we won't see each other so much I would be able to forget my feelings for him._

''Alright, it's not that I don't like spending time with you, but... I think you know why I think that's better for us.''

''Yes I know where you are talking about Troy''.

**RYAN'S POV:**

_I just hang up the phone and I decided to wait awhile till I go back to them. It was my mom who called, I hate it when she calls at moments like this. I looked at Troy and Gabriella. It looks like there are in a really serious conversation. That's different then how they talk usually. They are always smiling when they talk to each other. Maybe there talking about yesterday._

_Flashback:_

_I came out the school theater and I walked to our homeroom. When I was almost there I heard someone calling my name._

_'''Ryan'' Kathy from the drama club called me._**( a/n: I made that name up)**

_''Hey Kathy''_

_''Do you know where Sharpay is?''_

_''Uhm, yeah the last time that I saw her she was in the theater.''_

_I opened the door from our homeroom and I looked inside. And what I saw was what I never expected to see. I saw Troy and Gabriella standing there kissing each other. Troy had his arms around Gabriella's waist and Gabriella had her arms around Troy's neck. I was shocked and I turned my head quickly to face Kathy._

_''Do you think that she is still there?''_

_''Yeah she is probably still there''._

_''Alright, I go find her''_

_''Alright, I see you later bye'' and I walked into the classroom._

_-end of flashback-_

_I could have let them know that I saw then kissing, but I didn't because I saw on Gabriella's face that she felt really guilty. Instead of telling that I saw them kissing I said that I was glad that they are such a good friends. I hope that that made them realize that kissing each other was wrong. Well at least I think that it was wrong. They are both dating someone else. Well Gabriella is dating me and if Gabriella is really in love with Troy Bolton, I hope that she tells me that. I don't want that she stays with me because that she otherwise feels bad for me. I want that she follows her heart and if her heart belongs to him then she should go for him. Gabriella is a special girl, she deserves the best person on the whole earth to be her boyfriend. And I know that it is not me, but if she stays with me and never kiss Troy Bolton again, then I would be the happiest person on earth._

_I walked back to the table where Gabriella and Troy where._

**NO ONE'S POV:**

Ryan walked back to the table and sat down next to Gabriella.

''Sorry that I had to answer that phone call'' Ryan said.

''It's okay man'' Troy said

''I have to go to the ladies room, I'll be back soon.'' Gabriella said and she walked away.

''Girls'' the boys said at the same time.

**GABRIELLA'S POV:**

_I walked to the ladies room and I saw Sharpay._

''Hey Sharpay''

''Ohh, hey Gabriella, it's good to see you''

''Uhm alright, but I just saw you a few minutes ago.''

''I know but I wanted to tell you something''

''Alright, what do you want to tell me?''

''Well, I know that you and Troy are good friends and that you guys have a lot of fun together.''

''Uhm, yeah that's true''.

''Well, I think that we two can be good friends too but under one condition.''

''What condition?''

_Her voice and and the expression on her face changed from nice to angry. _''Don't try to steal Troy Bolton from me, not that it's going to work if you try. Troy loves me and only me so don't try to steal him away from me''

''But I'm not trying to steal him away from you''.

''Don't act if you don't know where I'm talking about Gabriella, I saw you two''.

''Where are you talking about Sharpay?'' _please don't be talking about the kiss._

''During detention, remember? Ryan said that you two where just having fun together, but to me it was like you where flirting with my boyfriend.''

''I wasn't flirting during detention, we where just having fun''.

''If you say so Gabriella, if you say so. Don't try to steal him away from me.'' _Her expression on her face changed again but now from angry to nice._''Toodles'' _She said and she walked out of the ladies room with a smile on her face._

_I just stand there, being shocked about what happened. I know that I'm falling in love with Troy, but I'm not trying to steal him away from Sharpay. I'm trying to forget my feelings for him. Which is going to be so hard. Is it that obvious that I'm falling in love with him? Well at least I'm glad that she didn't saw me and Troy kissing. I walked back to the table where the rest was. This is going to be a really long dinner._

* * *

**end of this chapter. please review, I would really appreciate it if you do that, or comment on my yt-channel.**

**the next one is out sooner, I promise.**

**xoxo Angelique**


	9. telling Taylor

**I haven't got any reviews yet but I have got one comment on the trailer, thank you for commenting. and thanks if you read it but didn't review or comment, can you please leave a review/comment on this chapter? Cause comments and reviews really keeps me motivated to write the next chapter.**

* * *

**chapter 9: Telling Taylor**

**GABRIELLA'S POV:**

_I was sitting next to Ryan eating my dinner. I wish that this double date was already over. I heard that Ryan and Sharpay where talking but I didn't know where they where talking about. I looked up and I saw Troy sitting who was staring out the window. Well at least I'm not the only one who isn't enjoying this dinner. _

''Gabs, how was your first week on East high? _It was Ryan who asked me that._

''Uhm, good.''

''Alright, I'm glad to hear that''

_It turned silent and after a few minutes it was Ryan who spoke again._ ''So Troy, when is your next game?''

''Over two weeks on Friday''

''Alright''

_Ryan started to talk to Sharpay again and I stared at Troy. I wonder if he feels the same as me._

**two days later... It's Monday morning.**

**NO ONE'S POV:**

Gabriella just walked through the school doors and Taylor called her name.

''Hey Gabriella''

''Hey Tay, anything new with you?''

''Yeah, you know about the date that Chad and I had right?''

''Yeah, of course I know, you didn't stop talking last week about that you was going on a date with him''

''Well, do you want to hear how it was?''

''Of course, I want to know that. Let me guess it was great?''

''Yeah it was, he took me to the movies and after that movie he took me home and he walked me to the door and he was holding my hand.'' Taylor had a big smile on her face while she told that.

''That's awesome! And what happened after that?''

''He kissed me!!'' ''Can you believe it, the guy that I like kissed me!!''

''Aww, I'm so happy for you, so are you guys together now?''

''Yes, we are!!''

''haha, calm down Tay, I now you excited about that, but do you really want that everyone knows it already?''

''No, alright I'll try to calm down okay?''

''Hey Gabriella, hey Taylor, how are you girls today?''

''Hey Ryan, we are good thanks for asking'' Gabriella said.

''Well, I was wondering if I you wanted to come over after school to my place, we could watch a movie.''

''No, I can't sorry Ryan, I have to do something with my mom.''

''Alright, well I see you later then I guess, bye Taylor, bye Gabs.'' He gives Gabriella a kiss on her cheek and he walks away.

''Uhm, Gabby what's wrong?''

''What do you mean Tay?''

''Well, your mom is not in town, so how can you go do something with her?''

'' Alright, I made that up, okay? I don't want to hang out with Ryan, not right now.''

''Why not?''

''I'll tell you later okay? Come over to my house after school and I'll tell you why.''

''Alright, ohh we better should get going to class otherwise we are late, come on Gabby''.

**later that day during their break... In the Cafeteria...**

Sharpay, Ryan, Chad and Taylor are sitting on their lunch table when Troy walks in the cafeteria...

''Hey Troy!!'' Sharpay yelled to Troy.

''Hey Shar'' Troy said when he was by the table and he sat down.

''Did you have fun Saturday night? I had loads of fun''

''Uhm..''

Ryan interrupted their conversation.''Yeah, it was fun, maybe we should do that more often''

''Well, I'm not sure if that's a good idea'' Troy said.

''Hey there you have Gabriella, hey Gabriella over here!'' Taylor called her.

Gabriella waved at Taylor and she walked away.

''Taylor, do you know why she walks away instead of going to sit with us?''

''I don't know Chad, maybe she has to go somewhere. Ohh I think that I already have an idea why.''

''Then what do you think?''

whispers to Chad. ''I'll tell you that later okay?''

Chad whispers back to Taylor.''Okay''.

**After school... At Gabriella's house...**

**GABRIELLA'S POV:**

_I was in my room went the doorbell rang. I walked down the stairs and I opened the door._

''Hey Gabby''

''Hey Taylor, come in.'' _I said and I walked to the living room._

''So why didn't you want to hang out with your boyfriend and why didn't you sit with us this morning?''

_I sighed. _''Troy'' I mumbled.

''Ohh, I thought that you was going to forget him, isn't it better that you spend more time with Ryan so you can figure out what your feelings for Ryan are?''

''I can't Tay, I feel so guilty when I'm around Ryan''

''And why is that?''

''Because...'' _I trailed off. Should I tell her what happened between me and Troy or not?_

''Gabs, you know that you can tell me everything right?''

''Yeah, I know Tay''

''So why do you feel guilty around Ryan?''

''Because I...'' I sighed. ''I kissed Troy Bolton''.

''What?! I thought that you was trying to forget your feelings for him''

''I was trying to, I really was Tay, but Friday he kissed me and I kissed him back.''

''So he likes you too, go tell him that you like him''

''He doesn't like me, Saturday me, Ryan, Troy and Sharpay had a double date and when Ryan and Shar where away for a while he said that it was better if we don't see each other so often.''

'''Well maybe he thinks that you don't like him and that you want to be with Ryan''

''Urgh, but I do like him Tay, I really do. Well maybe is like not the right word, I'm in love with Troy, and that is even worse then that I would like him.''

''And what do you feel for Ryan?''

''I don't know Tay, I really don't know''.

* * *

**end of this chapter. please review everyone, I really want to know what you think. and besides it won't take long to write a review, writing this chapter took me way longer then that the writing of a review takes. So please review or comment on the trailer or my yt-channel.**

**xoxo Angelique**


	10. telling Chad

**Sorry for the late update again, I had some computer problems like a virus and something else. Plus I was busy with making video's for youtube.**

**No reviews yet but I have got one comment on the trailer. Thank you so much for commenting.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: telling Chad**

It was a week later on Monday and Taylor and Gabriella are in the library to work on a project.

**GABRIELLA'S POV:**

''Taylor do you know if if Chad and Troy have basketball practice during lunch?''

''Yes they have, why?''

''Alright, then I'm going to sit with you''.

''Gabriella, you can't avoid Troy forever. Eventually you have to spend time around him. Whenever it's sooner or later, you really have to.''

''I can try to avoid him as long as possible.''

''Alright, but you have to spend time around him this Friday.''

''What!?, why?'' _I asked and I was shocked. Great Montez, there goes your plan to avoid Troy Bolton till after graduation._

''The game remember? You told me that you told Troy that you was going to watch him play remember?''

Flashback:**(a/n: this is a piece from the conversation that Troy and Gabriella had when they met)**

_''Basketball, cool''_

_''Yeah, I'm the captain from our team.''_

_''Alright, cool. I bet that Sharpay watches you every often''_

_''No, she is not interested in Basketball''_

_''Okay, well I'm going to watch you play Basketball if you think that is okay.''_

_''Sure''_

_-_end flashback-

''Yeah, but that was the first day that I met him, a lot has changed since then''.

''I know but he is still your friend''

''Yeah, but his girlfriend never watches him play, and if their is one person who has to come and watch the game, it's her''

''Shar is different, she only cares about herself and does the things that she wants.''

''She cares about Troy too''

''Not as much as that she cares about herself.''

''Well maybe she does care about him a lot, she just doesn't show it''

''O come on Gabs, if she would care about him she would go to at least one game to see him play. You care about Troy more then that she does.''

''That is not true''

''Yes, you do. If you didn't then you wouldn't even consider to go watch the game.''

''I'm not considering if I go to that game, I'm not going''.

''If you don't come for Troy then at least come to watch Chad play''

''I'll think about it, are happy now?''

She smiled. ''Yes, I am''

**at the gym, during their lunch break... TROY'S POV:**

_We were practicing in shooting hoops for the next game which is this Friday. It was my turn to shoot and I missed. This was the third time in a row that I missed._

''Yo dude, what's wrong with you today?'' said my best friend Chad to me.

''I don't know Chad'' _I said but that wasn't the truth. I know exactly what's wrong with me, I can't get my head at the game. _

''Yes you know what's wrong with you. Uhm let me guess, it's about Gabster, am I right?

_we walked to the lockers together._ ''I don't want to talk about her''.

''You don't want to talk about her, because you know that I'm right''.

''I said that I don't want to talk about her''.

''Let me tell you exactly what I think that's bothering you lately and I'll stop talking about it, alright?

_I sighed._ ''Alright''.

''Well, I think that from the moment that you saw Gabriella, that you liked her as a friend. But pretty soon you started to get feelings for her and now you are in love with her, but you don't know if she likes you. And you don't want to hurt Sharpay so you don't break up with her.''

''Are you finished?''

''Yes''.

_Maybe it's better if I tell everything to Chad about what happened between Gabriella and me. He is my best friend and normally I tell him everything. I sighed._ ''About the most your right. I'm in love with Gabriella Montez and I don't know what I feel for Sharpay.And maybe the worst thing that happened is that I kissed her.''

''You kissed Gabriella?'' _He was definately shocked._

_I sighed. _''Yes I kissed her.''

''And she pulled back right?''

''No, she didn't. It was that Ryan opened the door otherwise I don't think that one of us would have pulled back quickly.''

''Wow, but know I really don't understand you anymore, you know that she likes you too, but you are avoiding her?''

''Yeah, because she is dating Ryan and I'm dating Shar, and kissing her wasn't a really a good idea, it ruined our friendship.''

''Yeah, but you know that you two can be more then just friends, there is one thing that you need to do for that and that's breaking up with Sharpay''.

''I can't do that''

''Is that just because you hurt her when you do that?''

''That's a part of it, I also don't know what I'm feeling exactly for her''.

''Well, figure that out. And don't let that take to long, you need to figure that out quickly''.

''Yeah, I know''.

''You know that from now on I'm not going to stop asking you about this right?''

''I know and actually I'm really glad that I told you this''.

**Friday, the day of the game. NO ONE'S POV:**

It's a few minutes before the basketball game starts and Chad and Troy are getting ready for the game. Taylor and Gabriella are walking in the gym right now.

with Gabriella and Taylor...

''Tay I don't know if it was such a good idea to come watch the game, I'll go home right now.''

''No, your coming with me''

''But..''

''You coming to watch the game to see Chad play, not Troy''.

''Do I really have to?''

''Yes, I told Chad that you would come.''

''Alright, let's go then''.

**when the game starts...**

''I have to go to the ladies room, don't leave while I'm gone.''

''Of course not Tay''

with Troy and the rest of the wildcats...

Zeke throws the ball to Chad, who passes the ball to Troy who tries to shore but he misses.

**TROY'S POV:**

_damn it, I missed again. I looked at the audience and suddenly I thought that I saw Gabriella sitting between all those people. I looked back at the place where I thought that Gabby sat. She is really here, but why? Probably because Taylor convinced her to come watch to see Chad play. But Taylor wasn't there. Suddenly she looked at me._

**GABRIELLA'S POV:**

_I looked at Troy who missed and I saw some guy from his team shaking his head, like he knew that this could happen. I looked back at Troy and he looked at me. I smiled at him. He looks so hot in his basketball jersey._

**TROY'S POV:**

_When Gabby looked at me she smiled at me. I smiled back at her and Jason passed me the ball. I got the ball and I passed it to Chad who passed it a little bit later back to me and I scored._

**at the end of the game... NO ONE'S POV:**

the wildcats won the game and they are celebrating. They are getting ready for the after party which is at Chad's house.

with Taylor and Gabriella...

''Are you coming to the after party Gabriella?''

''I'm not sure about that, you?''

''Of course I'm going''

suddenly Ryan appears in the front of them. ''Hey Girls''

''Hey Ry, what are you doing here?''

''I watched the game of course, do you want to come with me to the after party?'

''Uhm, alright then''.

* * *

**end of this chappie**

**What will happen at the after party? I'm not saying much about that right now, but just to let you know something is going to happen between Gabriella and Ryan.**

**please review, I really want to reach the total of 10 reviews.**

**xoxo Angelique**


	11. The after party

**I reached the total of 11 revieuws, yay! I'm so happy about that. Thanks so so much to americananjel and nad2141 for the reviews. I got one comment on the trailer to, thanks so much for commenting too. **

**Sorry this is so late again, I mean I haven't updated for like more then 2 months? Sorry about that. Lazyness is the reason for that.**

**my yt-account got hacked and closed, but it's re-opened, which was the reason that the trailer was gone for a while. When I re-uploaded it, I got a claim for the music that I used on it, so I put another song under that video and re-uploaded it again. Anyway let's start with the story.**

**Chapter 11: The after party**

**no one's pov:**

_the wildcats won the game and they are celebrating. They are getting ready for the after party which is at Chad's house._

_with Taylor and Gabriella..._

_''Are you coming to the after party Gabriella?''_

_''I'm not sure about that, you?''_

_''Of course I'm going''_

_suddenly Ryan appears in the front of them. ''Hey Girls''_

_''Hey Ry, what are you doing here?''_

_''I watched the game of course, do you want to come with me to the after party?'_

_''Uhm, alright then''._

''Wait right here, I'll be back in five minutes''. Ryan said and he walked away.

''Gabs, do you think you can handle that, being at the same party with Ryan as where Troy is?''

''Damn it, I didn't think about that before''

''Alright, you can stay around Ryan the whole evening, but in your case that would mean that you would avoid Troy the rest of the evening. Which is impossible, you'll have to face him, or you can keep walking away from him but he will notice that. And avoiding Ryan, well that's even harder then avoiding Troy.''

''That isn't really helping Tay.''

''I know, but I really don't know what the best thing is for you to do''.

''Well, I guess that I'll try to avoid Troy.''

''I tell you, that going to be hard.''

''I know, but I'll try.''

''Chad and Troy are coming over to us right now, that plan is already not working anymore''

''In that case, see ya'' Gabriella walks away.

''Gabriella!'' Taylor calls after her, but Gabriella doesn't react.

**5 minutes earlier with Chad and Troy....**

''Break up with her''

''Do you have to start again about breaking up with Sharpay right now?''

''Yeah, since it's so obvious that you love Gabster''

''Is it that easy to notice?''

''Uhm no, it's just that you play horrible, but after she smiled at you, you played awesome like always''. Chad said in a sarcastic way.

''O man, it is easy to notice''

''For your friends it was, but I don't think that anyone else besides me and the rest of the wildcat gang really noticed it. But you got to be careful with that, Shar isn't blind either, she will notice it too.''

''Yeah, I guess you're right.''

''Is she coming to the party?''

''About who are you talking right now Chad?''

''Your girlfriend, is she coming or not?''

''No, Shar isn't coming to the party.''

''Why not?''

''She never does Chad, she never watches us play or comes to the after party's.''

''Yeah, I know but I was just wondering why''.

''She just doesn't come. Hey look there you have Taylor and Gabriella, let's go to them''. Troy said.

Chad mumbles ''And you wanted to ignore you feelings for her, I was so right you can't ignore them''

''Did you say something?''

''No, let's go to the girls''.

''Hey Guys, congrats'' Taylor hugs them.

''Thanks, where is gabster going?'' Chad said.

''I have no idea actually''.

''Is she going to the after party too?'' Troy asked.

''Yeah, she is going with Ryan''.

''Ohh'' Troy's smile disappears from his face. ''Well let's go then.'' He fakes a smile.

**at the after party....**

**GABRIELLA'S POV:**

_I arrived with Ryan at the party. Maybe it isn't such a bad idea that I went with Ryan to this party, I guess that I make things more difficult than that they are._

''Gabs, do you want something to drink?''

''Yes''

''Alright, what do you want?''

''Just a glass of water''

''Alright, wait here I'll get it for you''.

''Alright, thanks Ryan''.

_I saw Troy, Taylor and Chad arrive. Should I go to them or not? Well that's probably a bad idea, I guess that I better stay here._

''Here is your drink.'' _Ryan handed me a glass of water._

''Thanks Ry, I didn't know that you liked beer.''

''Well I do like it''

''Yeah, I see that. Don't get drunk okay?''

''Of course not, wanna dance?''

''Sure''.

**with Chad, Taylor and Troy...**

**TROY'S POV:**

_When we arrived I saw Gabriella waiting for Ryan. He was getting her something to drink. I want to ignore my feelings for her, but at this moment I just wanna go to her and ask her to dance with me. But that would probably be a bad idea, or should I just go up to her and ask her? Well it's too late now, Ryan is back at her side and so far as I can see they are going to dance together. Urgh I don't think that I can stand seeing them dance, I'm getting jealous already, which isn't a good thing, I better get to the kitchen right now._

''Hey Chad, if your looking for me, I'm over there''.

''Sure captain''.

**1 hour later... GABRIELLA'S POV:**

_Ryan is getting another drink for himself, I lost count on how many he got already, this is like his eight beer or something? And I never have seen him drinking before._

''hey Gabs, I'm back''

''Yeah I see that Ry, maybe you should stop drinking, your getting pretty drunk.''

''I'm not drunk''

''If you say so.'' _He looks pretty drunk to me._

''Follow me Gabs''_ he took my hand and started to drag me with him._

''Where are you taking me Ry?''

''You'll see'' _He took me up the stairs and to some room. It was the guest room of the house._** (a/n:the after party is at Chad's house)**

''Why did you bring me up here?''

''Shh'' _Ryan started to kiss me in my neck._

''Uhm, can you stop with that?'' _He stopped and took my hand and dragged me to the bed. Then he kissed me on my lips. While kissing me he slided his hands underneath my shirt and he was going to take it off. I took his hands so they weren't underneath my shirt anymore and I pulled back. _''Ryan, I don't want to do this''. _He didn't listen and he kissed me again on my lips and we fell down on the bed with Ryan on top of me. I tried to pull him of me but that didn't work. He took his shirt of and kissed me in my neck._ ''Ryan, please stop that''. _He didn't listen to me. He isn't going to stop with this, I don't want this but I don't know how I can make him stop. He slides his hands underneath my shirt again and pulled it up and took it off. He unzipped his pants and kissed me again in my neck. _''Ryan, please stop with this''. _He didn't listen to me. He slided his hand underneath my body toward the clasp of my bra. _''Ryan, stop it!''

**-end of this chapter-**

**Big cliffhanger this time. Will Gabriella be able to stop Ryan?**

**please review, I promise that the next one won't that that long.**

**xoxo Angelique**


	12. here for me

**Yay!!, I have got the total of 13 review now, thanks so much to Kahuna-Sama and Jaduhhhh for the review.**

**Sorry that it is late again, I'll try to upload the next one this Thursday  
**

**

* * *

chapter 12: here for me**

''Uhm, can you stop with that?'' _He stopped and took my hand and dragged me to the bed. Then he kissed me on my lips. While kissing me he slided his hands underneath my shirt and he was going to take it off. I took his hands so they weren't underneath my shirt anymore and I pulled back. _''Ryan, I don't want to do this''. _He didn't listen and he kissed me again on my lips and we fell down on the bed with Ryan on top of me. I tried to pull him of me but that didn't work. He took his shirt of and kissed me in my neck._ ''Ryan, please stop that''. _He didn't listen to me. He isn't going to stop with this, I don't want this but I don't know how I can make him stop. He slides his hands underneath my shirt again and pulled it up and took it off. He unzipped his pants and kissed me again in my neck. _''Ryan, please stop with this''. _He didn't listen to me. He slided his hand underneath my body toward the clasp of my bra. _''Ryan, stop it!''

''Ryan stop it!'' _I shouted at him but he still didn't listen. Suddenly I got an idea. I managed to get my hands moving and I slapped Ryan in his face. He finally stopped and he looked shocked. He got off me, pulled his shirt back on and he ran out the door without saying one word. I managed to put my feet on the bed, and I put my arms around my legs. I laid my head down on my arms and I broke down in tears crying._

**TROY'S POV:**

**10 minutes earlier:**

_I walked from the kitchen back to the living room when I saw Ryan dragging Gabriella with him. What is he up to? They'll probably go home already. I walked around the room some more but I'm really not in a party mood right now. I guess that I better go home too. I walked in the hallway when I saw Ryan running down the stairs and out the door. What is going on here? Where is Gabriella? ''Oh no Gabi'' I said and I ran up the stairs. Their weren't going home, I thought, Ryan wanted to take their relationship to their next level. I opened the door of one of the two guest rooms, it was empty. I closed the door and hurried to the other guest room. I opened the door and I saw Gabriella sitting on the bed with her arms wrapped around her legs and I heard her crying._

''Gabi!'' _I yelled and I ran over to her. I sat down next to her and I hugged her from behind her._

_She looked up with tears rolling down her cheeks and she turned around and cried on my shoulder. _''Shh Gabriella, it's alright now. He is gone now, did he hurt you?''

''He.. He.. He wanted...'' She said and bursted out crying again.

I tried to comfort her and I hugged her again. ''Shh it's alright, you don't need to say anything to me right now_'' I rubbed her back_.

''He didn't listen to me... I.. I... wanted him... to... stop, .. but'' _She swallowed._ ''He didn't listen to me, I had to slap him in his face Troy'' _She broke down crying again in my chest._

_I rubbed her back_. ''It's okay Gabi, it's a good thing that you did that''

''I.. I.. I had to slap him otherwise he... oh Troy I was so scared'' _She looked at me and her tears rolled down her cheeks._

''It's okay Gabi, he is gone now, he ran out the front door''

''Troy?''

''Yeah Gabi?''

''Can you please stay here with me for a while?''

''Of course Gabi, I'll stay.''

_We sat there for like 30 minutes, Gabriella told me everything that happened between her and Ryan. She broke down crying sometimes and I comforted her. I brought her home and after that I went home myself._

**2 days later...**

**GABRIELLA'S POV:**

_I woke up late that day, I didn't sleep so good. Troy is a sweetheart, he stayed with me the whole time till I got home. Telling Troy what happened felt good. I don't know what I would have done if Troy didn't came, I think that I would have stayed their longer. I don't know what I'm going to do with Ryan now, it's nothing for him to act like that, maybe he did that because he drunk to much. I'm not being really fair to Ryan, maybe it's wrong to stay with him. But it would be wrong to break up now either, he would think that it would be because what happened 2 days ago. Well of course it has also something to do with that, but also the fact that I haven't got any feelings for him anymore, and I never felt so much for him as that I'm starting to feel for Troy. Maybe Tay is right, I just can't deny what I feel for Troy David Alexander Bolton. Urgh, I just don't know what to do anymore. Suddenly I heard a knock on a door, It wasn't my bedroom door, but it came from my balcony door. I walked to the balcony door and I opened the curtains, to see...._

_''_Troy Bolton, what are you doing here on my balcony'' _I said while opening the balcony door._

''Sorry Gabriella, I just wanted to check if you where alright, I was at the front door like 10 minutes ago but nobody opened the door so...''

''You decided to come up here on my balcony?''

''Yeah, probably a bad idea I'll leave'''.

_I smiled. ''_Your crazy wildcat, well uhm come in'' _I let him in my room. _''Wait here, I'll be right back, I have to get dressed''

**10 minutes later..**

_I walked back in my room and I saw Troy looking at a picture next to my bed, the one of me and Ryan. ''_That's a pretty old picture, it's from the last time that I saw Ryan before we moved here.''

_He turned around._ ''Nice picture''

_I sighed. _''Yeah''

''Ohh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..''

''It's okay, I wasn't thinking about what happened 2 days ago but at something else''_ I sat down on my bed and he sat down next to me._

''Gabriella, it's awful what happened between you and Ryan, it's..'' _I interrupted him._

''Troy relax, I'm okay.. It's something that happened and I can't turn back time, it'll be hard to be around Ryan for awhile, and of course what happened is in my mind like 24/7 but I'm as fine as I can be right now, at least I don't break down crying every minute anymore.''

''Gabi, it's not a bad thing to cry because of this, it's normal.''

''I know, and thanks Troy.''

''For what?''

''For comforting me after finding me in that room, for listening to me, for checking on me right now, and most of all thanks for just being here for me.''

''Your welcome Gabriella, but you didn't need to thank me for that''

''Troy, can you remember that we decided to avoid each other as much as possible?

-flashback:-

_''Gabriella, I have been thinking''._

_''About what?''_

_''Maybe it's better if we avoid each other as much as possible''_

_''Yeah I think that's better too.'' I said. _

_''Alright, it's not that I don't like spending time with you, but... I think you know why I think that's better for us.''_

_''Yes I know where you are talking about Troy''._

_-_end flashback-

''Yeah, I remember that, what about that?''

''Do you still want that?''

_He looked me in my eyes._ ''To be honest, no. I regretted that decision a few days later already, I like spending time with you Gabriella.''

''Me too Troy''

''So friends?''

''Of course Wildcat'' _I hugged him_ ''But weren't we friends already?''

''We where, till well you know what happened.''

''Yeah the kiss''

''Well I better get going now, see you tomorrow at school?''

''Yeah, I see you tomorrow, bye troy.''_ He walked to the balcony doors._ ''Oh no, take the front door Bolton, I don't want that you break something while climbing back down, you might fall.''

''But your mom doesn't know that I'm here''.

''She isn't home Troy, come I'll walk with you to the front door''

''Alright''_ we walked down the stairs and to the front door in silence._ ''Bye Gabriella, I see you tomorrow.''

''Bye Troy''_ He walked away and I closed the door behind him._

_

* * *

_**-end chapter-**

**Troy and Gabriella aren't avoiding each other anymore, but what will Gabriella decide? Will she break up with Ryan or stay with him? Find that out next chapter. **

**please review**

**xoxo Angelique**


	13. chaylor is wrong

**It's Thursday now so here is the chapter just like I promised. Merry Christmas everyone!!! I hope you all have a great Christmas.**

**thank you so much krissygirl94 for reviewing on every chapter that I wrote so far.**

**

* * *

Chapter 13: Chaylor is wrong**

**The next day... at school....**

**with Troy and Chad..**

**NO ONE'S POV:**

''Hey Captain, what's up?'' _Chad said._

''Nothing really''

''I was looking for you Friday, but I couldn't find you, why did you leave so early?''

''I wasn't really in a party mood.''

''Because of Gabster? Dude I thought that you wanted to ignore your feelings for her, and maybe your right about that. She is dating Ryan and after what I saw Friday I think different about them.''

''And why is that?''

''Well I'm sorry that I have to tell you this, but I saw them walking up the stairs hand in hand. I don't need to explain what they were going to do. I'm sorry dude.''

''You saw them walking up the stairs?'' Dude why didn't you stop them?''

''Yeah great idea Troy'' _Chad said in a sarcastic_ way. '' I should have walked up to them and I should have said, sorry Ryan and Gabriella, but you two are not allowed to take your relationship to the next level. You two are just dating for a year, and maybe the most important thing, Troy is completely in love with you Gabriella, so run away from Ryan now and to Troy and kiss him.''

_Troy sighed_. ''No of course you shouldn't have said that but... _Chad interrupted him._

''Dude, they love each other and they slept together, just forget about her it's for the best.''

''Chad you just don't get it, do you?''

''Troy, I know what I have seen, and I know that you don't like it but it's the truth''.

_Troy mumbled_ ''You don't know what happened that night between them''

''What did you say?''

'''Nothing, listen Chad I need to figure out what I'm going to do alone, alright?''

''Sure captain, ohh btw your girlfriend is coming''

''I don't feel like talking to her right now, I go now, if you need me you know where you can find me. See ya later dude''.

''See ya captain''

**with Gabriella and Taylor...**

_Taylor was looking at Gabriella for straight 15 minutes._

''What is it Tay?''

''You know what I want to know from you, come on I'm your best friend.''

''I don't know where you are talking about Taylor.''

''Chad saw you and Ryan walking up the stairs together, hand in hand. I was surprised to hear that, because of what I know about you about your feelings. I know that you didn't know what you felt for Ryan anymore, but I'm glad you figured that out.''

''Tay it's not what you think.''

''Ohh come on Gabs, don't try to deny that you and Ryan went upstairs.''

''Yeah, but...'' _Taylor interrupted her._

''Well I'm happy for you Gabs, I'm so glad you figured out who you like. I know that you had your doubts about Ryan, but I guess you did the right thing with staying with him.''

''Taylor, I see you later okay? I want to be alone for awhile.''

''Sure.''

''I see you later Tay.''

**GABRIELLA'S POV:**

_I walked away and to the place that Troy showed me once. I just want to be alone right now, I'm glad I got away from Taylor, she just doesn't get it, she is happy about what happened between me and Ryan. I don't get why she thinks that it's going so good between us and that I slept with Ryan, which didn't happen and I'm glad it didn't happen. She didn't even let me finish, she is my best friend and she doesn't even see that she's jumping into conclusions. If it was like that, Tay would be the first person who I would have told that. I walked up the stairs and into Troy's secret place when I saw Troy._

''Ohh, I'm sorry I didn't know that you where here.''

''Ohh, hey Gabi.''

''I'll leave.''

''Gabi, are you alright?''

''Well..''_ He walked towards me._

''What happened?''

''Taylor told me that Chad saw me and Ryan walking upstairs.''

''Taylor knew it too?''

''Yeah, Chad told her, wait did you already know that Chad saw me?''

''Yeah, I was talking to Chad about that and...'' _I interrupted him._

''You talked to him about what happened between me and Ryan? Troy I thought that we were friends, I don't want that everyone knows that. I trusted you Troy, but I guess I was wrong to trust you._ I started to run away, but I didn't came far because Troy grabbed my arm._

_''_Gabi...''

'''Let me go Troy''

''You don't understand Gabriella, I'll let you go when I'm finished with explaining''.

''I don't want to hear your explanation, I already get it alright?''

''No you don't, please listen okay?''

''Like I have a choice''

''Chad said that he saw you two, according to him you two where going to take your relationship to the next level. I said to him why didn't you stop them and he was like they love each other dude. I didn't said a word about what really happened.''

''Really?''

''Gabi look at me.''_ I looked into his blue eyes.''_I swear that I didn't tell him or anyone else and I'm not going to do that. You got to believe me Gabriella, I swear I didn't told him. You can trust me'' _He let go of my arm._

''I'm sorry Troy, it was wrong to jump into conclusions.''

_''_It's okay Gabriella''.

''No it's not, I just came from Taylor and she was jumping into conclusions about what she heard from Chad, and I really hate that she did that. And now like 5 minutes later, I'm talking to you and know I'm jumping into conclusions.''

''Relax Gabriella, it's fine. It's my fault anyway, I shouldn't have start talking about what I heard from Chad, with telling you that we talked about that. Which makes it sound like me and Ryan discussed what really happened between you two, which we didn't.''

''But I should have let you finish but talking.''

''Alright, we where both wrong alright?''

''Alright''

''Just to tell you know, I won't tell anyone about what happened, you can trust me.''

''I know I can Troy, and I do trust you''

* * *

**-end chapter-**

** no cliffy really, but what will Gabriella decide? will she break up or not?  
**

**merry Christmas to you all and please review.  
**

**xoxo Angelique**


	14. break up

**late again, I uploaded the last chapter when it was Christmas, sorry that I'm uploading late again.**

**I think that this story is going to have the total of 20 chapters, not really sure about that. I'm going to write a new one when I'm finished with this one. Anyway let's continue with the story.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Break up**

-the bell rings-

''I better leave now, otherwise I will be late for class.''

''Yeah, me too. I see you later Gabby''.

''Bye Troy''.

**later that day... **

**with Gabriella...**

_I was walking in the hallway when suddenly Ryan was standing right in front of me._

''Gabriella''

''Not now'' _I turned around to walk away, but Ryan grabbed my arm._

''Gabriella please''._ I sighed and turned back to face him._

''Ryan let me go, I don't want to talk to you right now.''

''But we have to talk.''

''Maybe but not now, let me go now Ryan.''

''Gabriella, please listen to me.''

''No, I want that you listen to me. I said that I don't want to talk now, I don't want to see you right now, so leave me alone.'' _He let go of my arm and I turned around and walked away. When I got outside of the school someone called my name. I turned around to see Taylor running towards me._

''Hey Taylor''.

''Hey Gabriella, what happened?''

''What do you mean?''

''Between you and Ryan, it looked like you two were having a fight.''

''Ohh that, well he caused that, he should have known that he should have stayed away from me for awhile.''

''Why would he need to stay away from you for a while, everything was going so good between you two.''

''No, it isn't going good between us, why can't you just see that Tay?''

''But I thought...'' _I interrupted her._

''that me and Ryan slept together, we didn't Taylor.''

''But Chad saw you two walking up the stairs.''

''Dragging would be a better word for it.''

''Dragging? Wait was he dragging you upstairs?''

''Yes, that what I just said. Taylor can you come with me to my house? I think that's better so that I can explain everything what happened.''

''Sure, come on let's go.''

**a few hours later.... At Gabriella's house...**

_I explained everything that happened between me and Ryan to Taylor, from the moment that we got at the party till he ran away. I also told her about Troy, that he found me their in the room and how sweet and caring he is towards me. Taylor feels sorry for assuming that I and Ryan slept together, but I understand why she did think that, it's because Chad told her that we walked upstairs. She is a good at listening. It feels good telling her everything, she is my best friend and I glad that she knows everything what happened now. She just left my house. I think that I finally decided what I'm going to do._

**one and a half week later... At school...**

**with Gabriella...**

_I was walking in the hallway of our school together with Troy. My feelings for him are getting stronger and stronger. Maybe that is because I have spending a lot time with him lately. Ryan and I still haven't talked about what happened between us two weeks ago. __**(a/n: It's Friday and the game and the after party are exactly 2 weeks ago) **__I decided that I go to him today to talk to him. _

''Are you sure that you want to talk to him today?''

''Yes, Troy it's two weeks ago now. I really should talk to him about what happened.''

''I know that, but I just wanted to know if you are sure about talking to him''.

''I am sure about talking to him''.

''Alright, well good luck Gabriella, I better leave you alone right now, so that you can talk to him. And I should be going to Sharpay anyways, she'll probably be looking for me.''

''Thanks Troy, I'll see you later, bye''

''Bye''.

_I haven't told him about the fact that I'm going to break up with Ryan. I told Taylor about it, but that's different. Taylor and Troy are both my best friends, but I won't tell Troy the reason why I'm going to break up with Ryan. Because the reason that I'm going to break up with Ryan, is that I'm not in love with Ryan, but I'm in love with Troy Bolton. That's why I can't tell him the reason. I walked to the theater where Ryan was._

''Gabriella''. _Ryan said when he saw me walking towards him._

''Ryan, we need to talk.''

''Alright''. _We walked backstage to Ryan's dressing room._

_Ryan closed the door and sighed. _''Gabriella, I'm sorry about what happened.''

''What do you think Ryan, I'll say sorry and everything is okay again? No it's not. You shouldn't drink so much and you should have been able to pick up my signals. Ryan I kept telling you to stop, but you didn't listen. I had to slap you in your face Ryan, before you finally understood that I wanted you to stop.''

''I know that with saying sorry not everything is going to be fine, but I am sorry. Look Gabriella, it was never my intention to drink so much.''

''But you did.''

''Yeah, I know I did, but I am not the one who cheated.''

_''_what?'' _I was shocked._

_Ryan sighed. _''I saw you Gabriella, together with Troy in the classroom, you two where kissing.''

''I didn't know that you saw that Ryan, I'm sorry.''

''Save it Gabriella, I hoped that you would tell it yourself but you didn't. I saw you and Troy grow closer till that day. I know that you have been avoiding each other since that day till after the party. Since the party you have been avoiding me and been spending a lot of time with Troy. Did you kiss him only that day or did you two kiss again?''

''Just one kiss.''

''Gabriella, I couldn't stand the idea that you where falling for him. I know you where falling from since the day that I saw you two kissing. I also knew that Troy would be going to the party too. I didn't want to lose you so I went to the game too, while I normally never go to a game from our school. And then I drunk to much and did something that I really didn't want to happen.''

''Ryan, I wasn't planning to like him, and I wanted to forget my feelings for him, but I can't Ryan, I fell in love with Troy. I'm sorry Ryan''.

''I know you did, I can see that. I can see that in the way that you look at him. So I think that it's for the best that we break up, don't you think that to Gabriella?''

''Yeah, it is.''

''Gabriella?''

''Yeah?''

''Can we try to forget about what happened between us at the party and be friends?''

''Sure, we can try to be friends.''

''Alright, well I'll see you at lunch Gabriella.''

''Yeah, I'll see you then. Bye Ryan.''

* * *

**Ryella broke up, but will Troypay break up also? **

**please review, personally I wished that this chapter would be better that it is, I think that this is one of the worst chapters of the story(not because the break up, but the way I wrote it) Tell me if you agree with me or disagree.**

**xoxo Angelique**


	15. I love you

**Late again, I'm sorry. It's not that I don't like writing this story, I do like writing this story, but I'm always more busy with making this for youtube, or busy with school. Sorry for not uploading sooner. Anyway I'll won't say to much, just enjoy reading this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: I love you**

**-lunch break-**

I didn't see Troy or Taylor since I talked to Ryan. I don't know who I'm going to tell first that me and Ryan broke up. Well I guess that I'kk tell Troy that first, unless I see Tay before I see him. I walked to the cafeteria and I saw that only Taylor was sitting at our lunch table.

''Hey Taylor''

''Hey Gabriella, and how went your conversation with Ryan?''

''Okay, I guess, not exactly the way I thought it would go, but okay I guess.''

''Alright, what went wrong? You did break up with him, didn't you?''

''Yes, me and Ryan broke up.''

''Well, good.'' _She smiled at me._ ''But which part exactly went wrong?''

''Well, Ryan told me that he saw me and Troy kissing.''

''WHAT?'' _She yelled._

''Shhh, not so loud Tay.''

''Ohh sorry,''_ She looked around._ ''Mind your own business people, there is nothing to see here.'' _She said mad and I chuckled._ ''What?''

''Your the one who was shouting, you shouldn't be mad at them. Anyway yes Ryan saw us but he never told me that. He hoped that I would tell him that I kissed him.''

''Unbelievable, he caught you two kissing but he doesn't say anything.''

''Well, he did say that he saw us''

''Yeah, but weeks after it happened. If I saw Chad kissing someone else, I would definitely walk up to him and slap him in his face.''

_I laughed_. ''Yeah, that's typically you.''

''Hey, you would do the same if you saw Troy kissing someone else.''

_I glared at her. _''Taylor Mckessie, I'm not dating Troy Bolton. I repeat, I'm not dating him, Sharpay is. I have no right to do that.''

''Sorry Gabriella, but if you was dating him, you would.''

''Can we please quit with this conversation, I'm not dating him. And for your information, I think that I would be heartbroken and run away crying.''

''Alright, sorry Gabs, I'll drop the subject.''

-**the bell rings-**

''Well I have to go, I see you later Tay, bye.''

''Bye Gabriella''.

**at the end of the school day.**

_I was walking to the bus station when I heard someone calling my name. I turned around to see that it was Troy._ ''Hey Troy''.

''Hey Gabriella. Did your conversation with Ryan go well?''

''Uhm, we broke up.''

''I'm sorry Gabriella, I really hoped for you two that you two could work things out.''

''It's okay''. _Great Gabriella, you see. He doesn't like you, he hoped that me and Ryan worked things out. In other words, he wanted that I was still dating Ryan. I wish that he didn't loved Sharpay but me. But I can't change anything about it. _

''Gabriela, are you okay?''

_I snapped out of my thoughts._ ''Uh, yeah, I'm fine.''

''You sure?'' _He said with a worried look on his face._

''Yeah Troy, I'm fine.''

''Alright, if you say so.''

''Well, I have to go, I see you Monday, bye Troy.''

''Bye Gabriella''.

**-Three days later.... with Troy...**

**TROY'S POV:**

_I was walking in the hallway of the school thinking about Gabby. I feel sorry for her that they broke up, I hoped that they could work things out. I wonder how she's handling it, she and Ryan had been dating for more then a year, just like Shar and me. She says that she's fine, but I'm not sure if I should believe that or not. Suddenly someone interrupted my thoughts._

'''Troysie.''

''Oh hey Shar''

''Troy, can I talk to you for a minute? I want to tell you something.''_ She looked nervous._

''Yeah, sure.'' _We walked to an empty classroom._ ''Well, what do you want to tell me?''

''Well I wanted to tell you that... well uhm how should I say this...''

''Just tell me Sharpay, you know that I won't bite.''

''haha very funny. _She said sarcastically._ Well anyway, you know that we have been dating for more then a year now''

''Yeah, of course I know that.''

''Well lately I have been thinking about what I feel for you..''

''Alright, but what exactly do you want to tell me?'' _Does she want to break up with me?_

''Well I wanted to tell you that..'' _The door of the class room opened and Chad was standing in the doorway. Sharpay obviously didn't hear him enter the room. _''I wanted to tell you that I love you Troy.''

_Wow, I didn't see that coming. ''_I_....._I....I''' _I was speechless, I didn't know what to say to her._

''You what Troy?''

''I...I....I......''

''Yo captain, the coach wants to talk to you, right now''_'It was Chad who said that._

''Chad, can't you see that me and Troy are talking, so leave us alone, he'll come soon.''

''No Sharpay, Troy has to come with me now, there is no time to finish your conversation.''_ Chad said and he pushed me out the class room._

''Fine then, I'll see you later Troysie.''

_Chad chuckled as he walked away with me following him. We said nothing to each other till we reached my secret place._

''Uhm dude, I thought you said that my dad wanted to talk to me.''

''Yes I said that, but I only did that to get you away from Sharpay as soon as possible.''

''Alright, thanks man, I owe you''

''No problem.''

''Seriously, thanks Chad, I really didn't know what I could say back to her.''

''Well you could have said I love you too.''

''Chad, I don't think that I would be able to say that.''

''I know you wouldn't, that's why I stepped in.

''Thanks Chad.''

''Just to tell you, Shar wants to hear you say the same words to to her, you know that right?''

''Yeah, I know. Oh man.''

''Are you going to say I love you to her?''

''I... I... I don't know that.''

''Alright, then I know enough. Dude you can't say those words to her, because you don't mean them. What would you say if Gabriella would say those words to you?''

''Chad, she'll never ever say that to me.''

''But if she would, what would you say to her?''

''I would say.... I love you too.''

* * *

**-end of this chapter.**

**Well Sharpay said I love you to Troy, what's going to happen next? Find that out in the next chapter.**

**ohh and please leave a review, I love to hear your thoughts.**

**xoxo Angelique**

**ps. The next one will probably be out late too, finals are coming up, they start May 18th.**


	16. we're over

**Alright, It's June 3th, and my exams ended today, so here is the next chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: we're over  
**

''You see? That's exactly the point that I'm trying to make here, I don't understand why you can see it yourself. I know that I have said before that you needed to forget your feelings for Gabriella, but that doesn't mean that you have to stay together with Sharpay, your obviously not in love with her, and I think that you should break up with her.''

''And then, break her heart? Chad she said that she loves me.''

''I know, I was standing in the doorway, I hear every word of it remember?''

''Yeah, of course I remember that.''

''But look at it this way, if you was in love with Sharpay..'' _I interrupted him._

''But I'm not in love with her.''

''I know, but let me finish what I was going to say, alright?''

_I sighed._ ''Alright''.

''Good. Well if you was in love with Sharpay, and she wouldn't love you back, but you didn't know that, and you told her that you love her, what would you do if you was her?''

''I don't know.''

''Well let's just say that she would say I love you too, just so she doesn't break your heart, how would you feel about that?''

''Well, I rather have that she's honest to me, instead of saying things that she doesn't mean.''

''Exactly, now you have to turn things around and you have the situation exactly like it is right now.''

''Your right, I better be honest with her and break up with her, even though it's going to break her heart, but otherwise it isn't fair. Wait a sec, how come your good at giving advice now?''

_He shrugged._'' I guess that I have been having out with Taylor to much''.

''haha, well I guess that's a good thing.''

''It sure is, and that's why I'm also thankful that Gabster came to East High.''

''What exactly do you mean with that?''

''Well, before Gabster came here, you already dated Shar.''

''I don't see your point.''

''Well even though you was dating here, correction you still are, you didn't hang out a lot with her, most of the time you hang out around me. Well you used to do that, your hang a lot around Gabriella now too, which means that Tay doesn't hang out with her best friend either, so it gives me the opportunity to hang out with my girlfriend. _He smiled big._

''haha, you could have asked me if I wanted to go hang out with someone else, so that you could hang out with Tay.''

''Reminder for you, I didn't date Taylor before Gabster came to East High.''

''Yeah, but that was because you always chickened out when you wanted to ask her out.''

''I know that too, but I'm glad that I finally asked her out.''

''You really love her, do you?''

''Well duhh, isn't that obvious dude?''

''Not really so superficial as you act like it is.''

''Superwhat?''

''haha, dude I thought that you would know that now since you hang around Tay.''

''Hey, I'm still me.'' _He acted offended._

''Chill dude, I mean it isn't so easy to see as that you make it sound now.''

''Ohh alright.''

''Well I have to go, see ya Man.''

''Yeah, see you later dude.''

**-the next day-**

**with Troy....**

_I was walking in the hallway when I spotted my girlfriend. I'm not ready to talk to Shar yet, so I ran in the bathroom. I'm being pathetic, I know but what should I say? I mean I can't just walk up to her and say: Hey Shar, listen about what you said the other day, I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way about you, I think that it's better if we break up._

''Avoiding my sister, I see. What did she do now?''_ I turned around to see Ryan standing behind me._

''uhm, Hey Ryan.''

''Hey Troy''.

''I'm sorry that you and Gabby broke up''.

''Don't be, we are friends now and this is for the best.''

''Alright.''

''And you still didn't answer my question.''

''What was your question again?''

''What my sis did, since your avoiding her,''

''Nothing really.''

''Then why are you avoiding her?''

''Uhm well....'' _Should I tell Ryan what's going on? Or is it better to hide it from him?_

''Never mind then, I see that you rather not tell me it. It's not my business anyway, I have to go Troy, I see you later.''

''Yeah, see you Ryan.''

**one week later... (it's Monday)**

_I walked in the hallway of the school. I really should go to Sharpay today, to break up with her, I don't think that I will be able to avoid her much longer. I wish that I could find a easier way to break up with her, but I don't want to break up with her during a phone conversation or by sending her a text message. That's not personal and face to face is the best way to break up with someone. The hardest way maybe, but the best way. I saw Sharpay standing at her locker alone so I walked towards her._

''Hey Sharpay''

''Hey Troysie, I haven't seen you all week, and you didn't answer my calls, why didn't you answer my calls?''

''Yeah, uhm Shar, can I talk to you for a sec?''

''Uhm, sure.'' _We walked to the theater, which was empty.''_

'''Well, what do you want to tell me?''

''Well I don't really now how to say this...''

''Can you please say already what you want to say, I'm starting to get afraid that I'm not going to like what you want to tell me.''

''Well I guess your right about that. Sharpay I know that you said that you love me, and this is hard for me to say, but I don't feel the same way about you. My feelings for you are gone, your more a friend to me now then more. I think that it's better if we break up.''

''It's Gabriella isn't it? Your cheating on me with her.''

''No, No, No, that's not it. Look Shar I'm not cheating on you.''

''Then why are you with her all the time?''

''Because she's my friend Shar, one of my best friends. ''

''And you love her, just admit it Troy.''

_I sighed._ ''Yes, I love her.''

''Ha, you see I was right, you are cheating on me.''

''No Sharpay, I'm not. I do love her, but she is just a friend and nothing more.''

''So your breaking up with me because you love her? a geek?''

''Firstly, I don't see her as a geek, I see her as a really good friend. and secondly, I don't have feelings for you anymore.''

''But you do have feelings for the geek.''

''Please stop calling her a geek. and yes I have, but she doesn't feel the same way about me.''

''But she is a geek.''

''Well to me she is my friend.''

''You wishes that she was your girlfriend instead of me.''

''I'm not even answering that.''

''Alright, well we are over now, just like you want, so go run to your geek and tell her you love her.''

''Sharpay can you quit that please?''

''No, well I guess that I better leave now, goodbye Troy.'' _and she walked off looking angry._

**-end of this chapter.**

**

* * *

so Troypay broke up also. Will Troy and Gabriella admit to each other now that they like each other? and will Troy and Sharpay be friends? Find that out in the next chapter.  
**

**and sorry for the wait and please review. The next one will be out soon.**

**xoxo Angelique**


	17. news

**It's summer and I'm to lazy to do anything, not a good excuse but it's the reason that I haven't wrote this chapter earlier. I passed my exams btw, in case your wondering if I passed them or not. :D**

**thanks to girlpower8900 for the review and to HudgensHomie09 for reviewing some of the chapters. thanks a lot for reviewing :)

* * *

**

**chapter 17: news**

**TROY'S POV:**

_Sharpay walked out the door. That didn't go really well. I know that it wouldn't be easy to break up with Sharpay, I know how she can react, but this isn't really what I expected. I heard her yelling in the hallway._

_''_WHERE IS SHE?''

_I wonder about who she is talking, she isn't looking for Gabby right?_

_''WHERE IS THAT GEEK?''_

_Oh no, she is definitely talking about gabby, this isn't good. What am I supposed to do now?''_

**GABRIELLA'S POV:**

_I was in the library working on my science project when Kelsi came running in the library._

''Hey Kelsi, why are you in a hurry?''

''Hey Gabriella, I was looking for you.''

''Alright, why?''

''Well I just heard some news and I thought I have to tell Gabriella this as soon as possible. So that's why I was running, to find you as soon as possible.''

''Okay, you are making me curious, what is the news Kels?''

_Suddenly Taylor came running in the library too._ ''Gabs, Gabs, guess what I just heard''. _She said looking excited._

_I started laughing. _''Alright, I'm going to guess, but first, Kelsi wanted to tell me something, what is the news Kels?''

''Uhm I guess that me and Taylor want to tell you the same thing.''

''If your news is about a certain blue eyed basketball captain, then yeah it's the same news.''

''Yeah, it's about him.''

''What about Troy? What's going on?'' _I said. Damn it's so annoying when people are really excited about something, but take real long to tell why they are so excited. _''Come on, tell me it already.''

''Alright, Kels you may tell it.''

''No, Taylor you may tell her the news.''

''Guys, I don't care who tells me the news, just tell me it already.''

''Together?''

''Okay. 3... 2... 1....''

''Troy broke up with Sharpay!!'' _they squeal._

_I didn't see what was so exciting about that. _''Girls, why are you two so happy about that? He broke up with the girl he has been with for more then a year, he must be really heartbroken right now.''

''But Gabs, now you two have a chance to start something together.''

_I sighed. _''Two things''. _I said._ Firstly, me and Troy are just friends.''

''Yeah, but you like him.'' _Taylor said._

''Yes, I like him. Anyway the second thing is that he just had a really long relationship, and since they have been dating for so long, they probably loved each other really much, so I don't think that he wants a new relationship.''

''I'm not sure if Troy loved Sharpay.'' _Kelsi said quietly._

''What do you mean Kelsi?''

''Well I heard this rumor....''

''What rumor Kelsi?''

''Well I heard that Sharpay said I love you to Troy, but that he didn't say the same thing back.''

''Alright, then he didn't love her.'' _Taylor said._

''Tay and Kels, it's just a rumor, you two shouldn't believe everything you hear.''

''WHERE IS THAT SLUT?'' _It was the voice of Sharpay, she was somewhere in the hallway yelling. Al least I think that, I can't see her.''_

''The drama queen is mad.''

''Probably because Troy broke up with her.''

''GABRIELLA MONTEZ.'' _Sharpay yelled when she walked in the room and walked towards me._

''Hi Sharpay, I heard that you and Troy broke up and I'm so...'' _Sharpay interrupted me._

''Save it geek, I don't even want to hear that you feel bad about the fact that me and Troy broke up. I HATE YOU, I TOLD YOU THAT YOU SHOULDN'T STEAL TROY AWAY FROM ME.'' _She yelled._

''I didn't steal him from you.''

''Yes you did, you slut.''

''Sharpay leave her out of this, she has got nothing to do with this, it isn't her fault.'' _I heard a familiar voice saying that. I turned around to see that it was....

* * *

_

**-end of this chapter-**

**sorry that it is a bit short, but please review, I want to hear what you think of this story.**

**xoxo Angelique**


	18. Zeke

**thanks to girlpower8900 for the review on the last chapter.**

**I won't say to much, since it's been a long time since I uploaded a new chapter of this story.

* * *

**

**chapter 18: Zeke**

''Sharpay leave her out of this, she has got nothing to do with this, it isn't her fault.'' _I heard a familiar voice saying that. I turned around to see that it was...._

_Troy Bolton._

''I wasn't talking to you Troy, and yes it is her fault, it's her fault, HER FAULT.''

''Why are you yelling sis? _Ryan said, who just walked into the library._

''CAUSE THAT SLUT OVER THERE STOLE TROY FROM ME.'' _Sharpay yelled._

''Woah, calm down Shar, I really think that your jumping into conclusions.''

''I can't believe it, YOUR EVEN DEFENDING HER, SHE'S YOUR EX.''

''I know she is Shar, but Gabriella isn't a person who would steal someone's boyfriend. I know her well enough to know that, now please calm down Shar.''

''Urgh.'' _Sharpay said and she stormed out the library._

''Wow, I have never seen the drama queen so mad.'' _Taylor said._

''I better go after her, and make sure she calms down.'' _Ryan said and he walked out of the library._

''Sorry about that Gabriella, I'm the one where she should be yelling at, not you.'' _Troy said._

''It's okay, I understand. I'm sorry that you two broke up.''

''It's okay, well I better go and look for Chad, he's probably wondering what is going on. I see you later girls, bye.''

''Bye'' _Me, Taylor and Kelsi said and Troy left._

''I would avoid Sharpay for a while if I were you.'' _Taylor said._

''Yeah, that's probably a good thing to do.'' _I sighed._

**with Sharpay...... SHARPAY'S POV:**

_I can't believe that everyone is defending that slut. Of course her friends are, and Troy is because he loves her. Urgh, I can't believe that he loves that geek. It's so her fault that Troy and me broke up. Before she moved here, everything was right. And then that slut came and made Troy fall in love with her and now were over. Urgh I hate her, I hate her, I hate her. But that Ryan defends her too, that's something that just isn't right. She is his ex, he shouldn't be defending his ex. He should choose my side like always, he's my brother. I can't believe the effect that that slut has on people, everyone that she knows defends her, it's just stupid, it isn't right. She stole Troy from me,I hate her. She should have stayed where she lived, but no she moves to this place and decides to ruin my life. Urgh I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her._

_I turned around the corner and I bumped into someone and fell to the ground. _''HEY, CAN'T YOU LOOK WHERE YOU ARE WALKING'' _I yelled._

''I'm so Sorry, are you alright?'' _An unfamiliar voice said._

_I looked up to see a guy. A black guy, he has got black hair and brown eyes. He has got nice eyes, even though he looks a bit sad, his eyes are beautiful. _''I'm fine.'' _I said to him._

''Let me help you get up.'' _He said and he offered me his hand, which I took and he helped me to get up._

''Thank you.''

''No problem, I'm really sorry about bumping into you.''

''It's okay, it was also my own fault.'' _I said. _''I'm Sharpay Evans.''

''I'm Zeke Baylor, nice to finally meet you. Although I would rather have that we would have met in another way.''

''I heard your name before, you are one of the basketball players in Troy's team.''

''Yeah, and you are Troy's girlfriend, I've seen you many times before, but always from a distance. So nice to finally meet you.''

''Correction, Troy's ex, he broke up with me.''

''Ohh, I'm sorry, I didn't know that.''

''It's okay, I'll get over it.''

**with Ryan (who is listening to Sharpay's and Zeke's conversation).... RYAN'S POV:**

_Did she just say that it is okay? What is going on? I can't believe that her mood changed so quickly, I have never seen that happen to her before. She's even smiling about something that that guy said, what's going on? Not that I'm not happy about her sudden mood change, it's just weird. Then I saw something in her eyes that I have seen before. Only the weirdest thing is, I have never seen it in her eyes, but in the eyes of someone else. The way she looked at that guy, reminded me of the first school day from this year, when we had detention. But at that time, I just saw it as having fun, and that they could get along very well. It's the way that Gabriella looked at Troy, while she was giggling during detention. Shar is going to like that guy. At least I think so, I can't be 100 % sure about that, but I have a feeling that she's going to. I decided to turn around and to walk away._

**with Troy... TROY'S POV:**

_I finally found Chad, man that took long to find him._

''Hey Chad''

''Hey Captain, what's with all the yelling of Shar?''

''I already thought that you heard that, what did you hear so far about it?''

''Well the rumor that's going on is that you broke up with Sharpay, and that Gabriella is the reason for it. At least that's what I heard.''

''Uhm, well I did broke up with Shar, and the reason for that is because I don't have feelings for her anymore.''

''But you have feelings for Gabriella.'' _Chad said smiling._

''Yeah, but that's not the reason why I broke up with her, I don't think that Gabriella likes me in that way,that she likes me as just a friend.''

''Uhm Troy, I would like to remind you that you and Gabriella kissed.''

''I know that Chad, but after that we decided that we would avoid each other as much as possible.''

_Chad sighed._ ''You know what, if you want to know it or not, I'm going to tell you exactly what I think that you should do.''

* * *

**-end of this chapter-**

**please review, I would like to hear what you think about this chapter.**

**xoxo Angelique**


	19. just friends

**It's been long since I updated this story, I'm sorry about that, but this time this isn't the only chapter that I will post, but all the chapters for this story till it's finished. :)**

**Chapter 19: just friends**

**TROY'S POV:**

*sighs* ''And what do you think that I should do?''

''Well, since you broke up with Sharpay, I think that you should spend more time with Gabriella. You are obviously in love with Gabriella, and your both single now.''

''Chad, she just broke up with her boyfriend.''

''I know, but that doesn't mean that you can't spend a lot of time with her.''

''Yeah, as friends''.

''Yeah, and make a move.''

"CHAD!''

''What? Your Troy Bolton''.

''So? That doesn't change anything.''

''Maybe, maybe not. But my point is, you really love that girl, so you can't just leave it like this.''

''I can. Chad, she just got out of a relationship of a year, that's a really long time.''

''I know.''

''So, for now me and Gabriella are just friends, and we are going to stay that.''

''Bad decision.''

_I sighed. _''Chad, it's for the best. Besides I don't want to mess things up. I really like her.''

''If you say so.''

**GABRIELLA'S POV:**

_**with Gabriella, Kelsi and Taylor**_

''Well, I have to go, I'll see you two later, bye girls.'' _Kelsi said._

''Bye Kelsi.'' _We said and we watched as Kelsi walked away._

''So what are you going to do Gabriella?''

''I guess that I'm going to avoid Sharpay as much as possible.''

''Alright, and with Troy?''

''What do you mean?''

''Well, are you going to tell Troy what you feel for him or are you going to say nothing and stay just friends?''

''Well the second option, since I don't like that he feels more for me then just friendship, besides he just broke up with Sharpay, I don't think that he wants a relationship right now.''

''Gabriella, he kissed you''

''Yeah, I know. But that was weeks ago, and right after that he wanted to avoid me as much as possible.''

''That wasn't for a long time, like what 2 weeks?''

''Yeah something like that. But we are just friends right now.''

''But you want to get together with him.''

''Of course, I love him Tay, but I really don't think that he feels the same for me.''

''You can always ask him that.''

''Then I'll look stupid.''

''Do you always want to stay just friends with Troy?''

''I think so, I don't want to lose my friendship with him again, it's way to important to me.''

''But you love him.''

''Yeah, so?''

''It will make you unhappy.''

''Being friends is better then having to avoid him all the time.''

''Gabriella, do you know what I think that you should do?''

''What Tay?''

''That you should follow your heart and take the risk. Just tell him how you feel.''

''Maybe I will someday, but not now, he just broke up with Sharpay.''

''I know, I just want that you to be happy, that's all.''

_I smiled._ ''I just want to do what I think that's the best thing to do that's all.''

**6 weeks later...**

_I was walking in the hallway of the school and when I turned around the corner I saw Sharpay. Me and Sharpay still aren't friends, but I don't have to avoid her. I never really had to do that. Sharpay was really mad, but that changed very quickly. Thanks to one of Troy's friends... Zeke. Sharpay hangs out a lot with Zeke and she looks really happy. So far as I know, they are just friends._

_As I was watching Sharpay, I saw Zeke coming around the corner and walking towards Sharpay. I started listening to the conversation between Sharpay and Zeke._

_''Hey Shar'' Zeke said._

_''Hey Zeke, what's up?'' Sharpay said._

_''Not much, where did you want to talk with me about?''_

_''Well, I don't know how to say this...'' She said nervously._

_''Since when do you not know how to say something, your Sharpay Evans.'' He said jokingly._

_''That's not funny Zeke.''_

_''Sorry Shar, you know that you can say everything to me right?''_

_''I know.'' She sighed. '' Well I really like you a lot, even more then just as a friend and I wanted to ask you if you want to go out with me. It's okay if you don't want to, I understand.''_

_''Sharpay, of course I will go out with you, I like you too.'' Zeke said._

''You know that it's very rude to listen to other people's conversations right?'' _Someone said. I turned around to see that it was Troy._

''Troy, you scared the hell out of me, please don't do that again.''

''Than you shouldn't be doing sneaky things.''

''Normally, I never do things like this.''

''Chill Gabi, it's fine.'' _Troy said and looked in the direction of Sharpay and Zeke and started to smile. _

_I turned around to see Zeke giving a kiss on Sharpay's cheek and then I looked back at Troy._

''I'm glad to see that she is happy with Zeke.''

''You don't mind that she moved on so quickly?''

''Not at all, I'm glad that she did. I don't like to see her sad.''

**end of this Chapter.**

**Just one chapter left and then this story is finished. Please review, I like to hear what you think of this chapter. Personally I don't really like this chapter.**

**xoxo Angelique**


	20. memories and dreams

**This is the last chapter of this story. **

**Chapter 20: Memories/ dreams**

**7 weeks later...**

**GABRIELLA'S POV:**

_It's been 4 1/2 months since me and Ryan broke up. And it's like 4 months ago since Troy and Sharpay broke up. Troy and me are just friends and nothing more. I keep thinking about things that happened between me and Troy just after we met. The time that we walked home and that he gave me a piggy back ride, how sweet he was for me when Ryan tried to do something, and mostly about our kiss. My biggest wish right now is that something would happen between me and Troy, and that we would get together. But we are friends for so long right now, that I don't want to ruin our friendship, and I don't know if he likes me more then just as a friend. Probably not, I think that he just likes me as a friend. And I'm not ging to risk losing our friendship just because I like him. His friendship means so much to me, he is my best friend._

I walked to my balcony and I saw Troy playing basketball outside with his dad. He looks so hot when he plays basketball. I stayed outside for like an half hour to watch him play. Then I walked back inside and went to sleep.

''Hey Gabi''.

''Hey Troy''

''Do you want to go to the movies with me?''

''Sure.''

''Great, I'll pick you up at 8 pm.''.

**8 pm... the doorbell rings**

_I opened the door. _"Hey Troy.''

''Hey Gabriella, wow you look amazing.''

_I blushed. _''Thank you.''

''Are you ready to go?''

''Yeah, sure.''

_We went to watch the movie ''new moon'' and during the movie Troy grabbed my hand. I looked at him and smiled. Five minutes later he let go of my hand and put his arm around my shoulders and looked at me with a smile on his face. My stomach was going crazy, I had butterflies in my stomach all over. I rested my head on his shoulder. Then 10 minutes later he lifted my chin and leaned in..._

Suddenly my alarm clock went off and I woke up. I groaned. ''Why do I have to wake up right now? It's so not far.'' _I sighed. I wish that this dream was real._

**a few days later... it's Wednesday... at school...**

**TROY'S POV:**

_I was walking through the hallway after my basketball practise when Chad approached me._

''Hey captain.''

''Hey Chad, what's up?''

''Not much, have you seen Tay?''

"No, not yet, she is probably in the library or the cafetaria with Gabriella.''

''Yeah, I guess your right. Thanks man.''

''No problem, see you later.''

''Yeah, bye.'' _Chad said and left. _

_Chad stopped asking about me and Gabriella a few weeks ago. Actually I'm really glad about that. I know that he wants that me and Gabriella get together, but I don't know how Gabriella thinks about me. It's been weeks since the time that we kissed. But everything was different then. I was dating Sharpay and she was dating Ryan.I know that both of our relationships ended, but Gabriella's relationship with Ryan ended in an unpleasant way. What happened between her and Ryan was just awful. That's also a reason that I didn't tell Gabriella that I like her. I don't think that she wants a relationship right after what happened between her and Ryan. They are just friends now, but not as close as they were before. I don't even know if Gabriella still loves Ryan, she never told me that. But I shouldn't be thinking to much about it, she probably doesn't even like me anyway. _

**with Gabriella and Taylor... at the cafetaria...**

**GABRIELLA'S POV:**

''I keep thinking about him Taylor, last night I dreamed about me and him in the park, and a few days ago about going to the movies with him.''

''Then just tell him how you feel about him''

''I can't Taylor, I just can't, he is my friend.''

''I know, but your hopelessly in love with him''.

''You know that I don't want to risk our friendship''.

''Gabriella Montez, you have been in love with that guy for months now, and you can't forget him, so I just see no other option than to tell him that you love him''

''Taylor, I love him, more than I ever thought that was possible, and I never had such strong feelings for a guy before, not even for Ryan, but I'm just scared to tell him that.''

''Well you can also keep daydreaming about him, wishing for him to ask you out, but someday you really have to tell him how you feel about him.''

'''Hey Tay'' _Chad walked towards us and kissed Taylor._

''Hey Chad''

''What were you two girls talking about?''

''Nothing important'' _I said._

''Okay, well I just wanted to ask you Taylor if you wanted to go to the movies with me this Saturday.''

''I'd love to.''

''Great, then I'll pick you up Friday at 8 pm.''

**2 hours later... with Troy and Chad...**

**TROY'S POV:**

''Troy, you really should tell Gabriella that you love her''

_I was really suprised. He didn't ask me anything about Gabriella for the past weeks, so why now? _ ''Chad, how do you know that I still like her?''

''By the look on your face when you look at her, come on did you really think that I thought that you didn't like her anymore?''

''Maybe, since you didn't ask me anything about her anymore. So why now?''

''Because I you don't, you might be to late.''

''What do you mean Chad?''

''I heard her talking to Taylor''

''And what were they talking about?''

''About some guy that Gabriella fell for, I heard her say that she had never had such strong feelings for a guy before, not even for Ryan.''

''So that means that I'm already to late.''

''You have to look at it this way, you have to tell her your feelings for her, otherwise you might never be able to tell her''.

''No Chad, she is already in love with someone else, it's already to late.''

**that evening.. at Troy's house**

_I was laying on my bed thinking about what Chad told me today. I can't believe that she is in love with someone, I just don't want to believe that. I'm such an idiot, I should have told her how I feel about her when I had the change, but now it's to late. I want to be the guy that she loves, and not just her best friend. Why did I have to be so stupid? I'm too late, and the only thing that I can do right now is to forget my feelings about her. But I'm not sure if I can. I walked over to my window and I saw Gabriella standing on the balcony. I sighed. She is so beautiful, and smart and such a sweet girl. The guy she loves is very lucky. I closed the curtains and I walked over to my bed. _

**two days later...**

_I was at my secret hiding place thinking about Gabriella and wondering who the guy was that she loves. Even though she isn't my girlfriend, it hurts me to think that she is in love with someone else, I just wish that it was me that she loves. I guess that I'm jealous of that guy._

''Hey Wildcat''

_I turned around and I saw that it was Gabriella who was calling me. _''Hey Gabriella, what are you doing here?''

''I just decided that I wanted to see all the beautiful flowers that are up here, and I was just wondering if you were here, since I haven't seen you since Wednesday.''

''Alright''.

''And what are you doing up here?''

''I was just thinking about something.''

''About what?''

_I looked at her and I wanted to tell her, but I just couldn't. _''I don't want to talk about it''.

''Alright, well I will leave you alone than, but if you want to talk about it just know that I'm always there for you.''

''Thanks Gabby.'' _I watched her walk away and I started thinking about her asking the guy that she loves out on a date. At that moment I realised that I just couldn't let her walk away. She is the girl of my dreams, I can't just let her walk away without letting her know that before it's to late. _'' Gabby wait!''

_She turned around as I started walking towards her. _''What is it Troy?''

''There is something that I want to tell you.''

''What is it Troy?''

_I looked into her eyes and my heart started beating faster and faster.I was trying to find the words to say, the onces that I have been wanting to tell her for weeks already. _

''Troy, you know that you can tell my everything right?'' _She said as she walked even closer to me. I was so nervous that I just couldn't say a word. So I just stood there saying nothing for minutes._

''Troy, you can also tell me what you want to tell me later, if you want to, I have to go to my class now otherwise I will be too late ''._ As she started to walk away, I decided to act impulsively since I couldn't find the words to say. I grabbed her arm, so she turn around and than I leaned in and kissed her. _

_Till I realised that she loved someone else and I pulled back. _''I'm really sorry Gabby I shouldn't have done that. I love you Gabriella Montez, that is what I wanted to tell you. I...'' _She interupted me by kissing me again. _''I love you too Troy Bolton.'' _She smiled._

_I smiled. _''Really? I thought that you was in love with someone else, since Chad heard you talking about someone that you loved to Taylor.''

''I was talking to Taylor about you Troy, I love you and no one else. I actually have been falling for you since the first day that I saw you'' _She blushed._

''Me too Gabby.'' _I leaned in and I kissed her again. _''Gabriella?''

''Yes, Troy?''

''Do you want to be my girlfriend?''

''Of course I want to be your girlfriend.''

_We both leaned in and kissed each other again._

**This is the end of this story, I hope you guys liked it. I'm really sorry that I always delayed updating this story, but at least it's finished now. Well I really hope that you guys liked this story.**

**xoxo Angelique**


End file.
